On the Run
by SurfandSnowRider
Summary: what would you do if you woke up in a cold poorly lit cell, not knowing who or where you are, and on top of that you find out your not completly human? you'd probably freak out right? yeah well welcome to my horrible nightmere. T for language.
1. My Life in a Nut Shell

**okay so this is not my first fan fic, but the idea did just come ot me out of the blue, so i hope it's not too bad. i hope to keep this one going for as long as i can, and that i can finnish it, but if you havn't noticed i'm working on two fan fics at once. anyway i hope you enjoy the story and that my grammer and all that isn't all that bad, beacuse i am spelling challenged. **

**Discalimer: I don't nor will i ever own MR, though i do dream of one day knocking JP's door down adn demanding he give methe righte to MR. ohh well, a girl can dream can't she :P**

Chapter 1: my life in a nut shell

I watched as several snowflakes fell to the ground, floating gently on the small breeze that blew them about. They reminded me of tiny little fairies dancing around, without a care in the world, turning everything they touched into a white wintry wonderland. I remembered reading a fairy tale once that described fairies as care free spirits, straight out of a deep pleasant dream. I wished my life could be a deep pleasant dream, but of course that was just a stupid wish, one that I knew would never come true. I was living a nightmare not a dream, one that I would never wake up from. Sometimes I pinched myself hoping to wake up, sometimes I would slap myself, I used to cut myself with a thin sharp blade, but then _they _took away anything sharp.

I really don't know who I am, or where I am, all I know is that I'm trapped in a very small concrete cell surrounded by four concrete walls oh and get this, I have two pointed fox ears and a tail, not to mention the claws and fangs. Yeah that's right I'm part Fox.

The cell they put me in has two doors, one for the bathroom, and the other for the exit. There's also a small window on the opposite wall of the exit And if it wasn't for that small window, my portal to the real world, I probably would have went crazy long ago. I remember one day waking up to the sight of these walls not knowing who I am or where I was, and that's what I do every morning, I wake up to the same cold truth. It's what I have been doing for the past year.

Every morning I wake up to a hot steaming pile of eggs and bacon, and a large bottle of water for the entire day. Sometimes they leave a small present like a book or ball or on a rare occasion, a pencil and paper. They leave the stuff before I wake up, and take it when I am fast asleep at night. Sometimes I try to stay awake to see who is keeping me here, to give them a piece of my mind, but I always fall asleep before I can, and I wake up frustrated and angry, at myself and at them for keeping me in here, for whatever stupid reason they do.

When I have nothing to do, which is most of the time, I sit and wonder why I am in this cell, what I ever did to deserve a life like this, after all I am only like fourteen. What could a fourteen year old girl possibly have done to be locked up like I am, not knowing what I did in the first place to get here.

Outside I could still see the snow falling, a little heavier now. I had watched the seasons change from winter, to spring and summer, then to fall, and now back to winter. How I know the seasons of the year, but not my name is beyond me, you see I can remember watching trees change color and stuff like that, but I can't remember who I am, or what the hell I did to get here in the first place.

I sat against the wall starring at the big metal steel door that kept me separated from the rest of the world, that's when I heard it, a funny clicking noise. There was a brief silence and then the sound of metal scrapping against metal. And that's when I realized the door was opening, it was actually moving.

I quickly stood up and stared at a relatively short man with a small beard. He wore a very long white coat and held a clip board in his hand and a syringe in the other. two big men with lots of hair and sharp fangs stood behind him with their hands crossed over their chests.

"Hello number 761." He said writing something down on his clipboard. I had this strong urge to just kick his head and punch his face till all that was left was a bloody mess, but I resisted, cringing as I watched him take his time writing stuff down on his clipboard. The two big men behind him smiled as they look down at me. They looked like they wanted so bad to rip _my_ guts out and tear what's left to pieces.

"What do you want?" I spat, trying to keep al the anger locked inside as best I could. For all I knew this was the guy that had wasted a year of my life.

"I am here for tests, so you can either cooperate and sit down quietly while I inject you with this serum, or I can have these two Erasers hold you down while I do so."

The two Erasers stepped forward and I took two steps back, sitting down and waiting for him to come and poke me with that really big needle. I watched as he smiled and motioned for the Eraser to leave. Big mistake. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could out the door, and down a long hallway. The two Eraser things the white coat had sent away came running after me, but I wasn't about to let them get me, not when I was so close to freedom. I smiled and ran as fast as I could, turning down random hallway until I saw a big window at the end of one of the hallways.

"See ya suckers!" I cried and jumped out the window, feeling the glass shatter into a million piece, scrapping my skin and causing blood to flow, but I didn't notice the blood, all I could was stare at the two story drop below me. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the hard, cold impact. How could I have been so stupid?

**So what did you think, good, bad, or just plain terrible? tell me what you think, i would really like too know, even if i am going ot keep writting with or without reviews. hope that it was good and that grammer didn't suck too bad. i wil try to post every pther day or so, but know promisise considering that i have state track, finnale exams and another Fan fic i am working on. i promis to have the next chapter up as soon as i can. oh yeah and if you send a review i'll give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. so review, and please keep it as appropriate as you can, you wouldn't belive some of the words i've gotten in my reviews before. **

**-Mo :)**


	2. Stupid Erasers

**Okay so I finally got to my computer and am able to update! Yay! Hopefully I can get the other chapters out to you sooner, but no promises because I have track and school and all that stuff! But I would like to get a couple more reviews if I'm going to carry this story as far as I want too. So review I f you can, anything really is accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, the Erasers or the School, though I'm pretty sure I do own Cyrus and Apollo, and all the others I made up. So don't steal my ideas or I'll send my merry band of mutant ninja bunnies after you! Muhhhahhahhah!!!!**

Chapter 2: stupid Erasers

I watched at the icy, and very hard ground approached fast, hopping I wouldn't be smashed into a million messy pieces. Mutant pancakes anyone? No, yeah that's what I thought. I closed my eyes and fell on the ground, hard. You'd think that snow would be softer, but I beg to differ. I lay face flat in a very cold, very hard pile of snow and ice. My body felt like a truck had decided to run into me, and then left me there on the road to freeze in the blasted cold, all by my damn self. I sighed as I listened to several alarms go off inside, I could already hear voices approaching, coming closer to take my broken self back to that stupid closed off cell. I slowly made myself rise, feeling the pain in my legs and arms. I know that had to have at least sprained something.

I looked behind me and saw three big hairy, wolf-like men coming after me, their faces lit with the cold excitement of a new hunt. I looked forward and saw a large fence stretched as far as I could see in each direction. The men were coming closer and I could hear their taunting and excitement as they came closer.

I wasn't about to let them take me back and lock me up into that stupid cell, I wasn't about to waste another good year of my life when I had a perfectly good shot of getting free starring me in the face.

"Here little Freak!" one of them called out, and I took off as fast as I could, heading straight for the big chain link fence in front of me. Adrenalin surged through my body as I ran as fast as my cold legs would possibly take me.

"Run little freak! Run as fast as you can! I love it when the prey puts up a fight, it makes the hunt a little more enjoyable!" one of the big wolf-men, Erasers I think they called them? Oh well, whoever came up with that stupid name was beyond me.

"Catch me if you can!" I called out, feeling a rush of freedom as I neared the gate. I had always heard how Fox's were good climbers and very sneaky and hard to catch, now more than ever was I hoping that all those books were right.

I Heard the Erasers coming closer, trying to catch me, but I wasn't giving in that easy. I ra faster and faster, until I heard a low, barely audible sound coming from the fence up ahead.

"shit!" I spat, realizing my plan of escape wasn't going to work as I had planned. I stopped about a foot away from the gate and turned to see the eraser charging at me with all his speed and strength. I smiled and waited for the first to come and get me, then I jumped, higher than I expected, and watched as he ran head first into the fence. I guess they really were as stupid as they looked. A smell of burning hair hit my nose and I held my breath, watching as his stiff body sank to the floor. Fried Eraser anyone?

"Take that dumb ass!" I yelled. Mutant Fox girl one, stupid Wolf things, zero.

"Well, who knew, we have a clever freak on our hands here." I heard the second Erasers voice in my ear as he grabbed me and held me tight in his strong grip.

"I'll kick your sorry butt to kingdom come!" I said struggling to get free. I wasn't about to let these stupid guys take me in so easily, not when I'm a few feet away from freedom.

"Feisty one aren't you?"he taunted. "you know with a good mind control chip I'm sure you'd make a good fighter." The other eraser laughed and he turned me around to face him, olding onto my arms tight.

"So, how has your five minutes of freedom been? I hopped you enjoyed then cuz we are locking you up again." I smiled and looked down at the ground, then in one clean lick I hit him right where it hurts. Instantly he resealed his grip on me, falling to the floor and whimpering like a little puppy dog.

"You know, so far my _five_ minutes of freedom have been great." I said smiling, and I took off again.

"I'll get you, you little snot nosed freak!" he called out in a very high whine.

"you can try!" I yelled and smiled running up to a nearby gate. There was a small guard station, with a guy sitting all alone, sleeping while he listened to the radio on full blast. A good sized tuck was coming by and I ran to catch up with it. Ducking underneath it as it came to a sudden stopfrom the guard. I grabbed on to the belly of the truck and lifted myself up, clinging to the underside as tight as I could, watching as the guard stood and started checking around for any signs of life.

"You hear about the escaped mutant?" the guard asked, trying to make idle chit chat with the truck driver.

"Naw, I heard Cyrus got her, stupid mutant ran straight for the fence, didn't even know it was electrified."

I heard a slight chuckle come from the truck driver, and I thought the Erasers where stupid. I guess that whatever this place was, they hadn't thought of hiring people who actually had a brain. I'd bet a dollar to a nickel that if I cracked that guy's head open I would only find hollow empty space full of cob webs and dust. Right now, cracking a few heads didn't sound so bad.

"Yeah well, that's not what I heard. They say _It _took out Apollo and left Cyrus Rolling in the snow." I felt my blood boil, the way he called me it. I am a living human being, well mostly human anyway. He had no right treating me like I was dirt, like I was just another number in this stupid facility.

"Common you aren't really going to believe that bull, Cyrus is the best of the best, not to mention, all them freaks are too stupid to know their right from left."

My blood was boiling now, I wanted to just jump on that bastard and tear him limb from limb with my claws. I happened to be very literate, and even took the time reading Shakespeare, literature I was convinced he hadn't even touched. if I could just get him while he was standing there, he wouldn't know what hit him. I felt my hands tighten around the belly of the truck, and for a second I thought I just might jump down, but then the guard flicked of his light and walked up to the driver.

"yeah well, your all clear, just be careful out there, I heard there was a real big winter storm coming in tonight."

"Will do Rob, have a good night!" he called out as he hoped into the truck and started the engine. The truck began to move forward and I smiled. My plan had worked, and I was on my way to freedom, wherever that might be. I felt the cool frozen air on my back and shiver. I hadn't paid attention to the cold until now. Slowly and surly I made my way on the underside of the truck, heading toward the back, using my claws as support to hold me onto the speeding truck.

"Who's the stupid one now?" I said as I slowly lifted the latch and looked into the dark compartment of the truck. I stood there and stared at what I saw. There were two Erasers sitting side by side, guarding several small covered creates. They looked at me and raised their gun, aiming them straight at me. They slowly stood and stared walking toward me, their furry muzzles twisted in what I assumed to be a smile. Great I go from one fight to another. Now what?

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? Please tell me, I would like at least two reviews this time, if you can spare the words to tell me what you think. Okay so I showed this to a friend of mine and she like it, but unfortunately I accidently handed her several really depressing poems I wrote, and now she thinks I'm emo and everything. Not to mention she thought it would be fun to share it with like I don't know, half the school (my school isn't very big) so no I am the emo person. Great, just what I need. I'm already a pyro, I don't need people thinking me as an emo crazy pyro. Uhg! High school sucks big time! **

**Anyway R&R, and I hopped you enjoyed the story!**

**-Mo **


	3. Escape! almost

**okay, so right now i'm sitting in my school library waiting to get called out for the talent show we are having today, hopefully this computer will load everything up and it woNT freeze or break down. anyway, thanks for the two reviews i got! woo hoo! i know, I'm pathetic celebrating over two reviews, but hey they are better then nothing, besides, I'm sure it will pick up when i st art posting more often. hope you all like this chapter and that its not too bad.**

**Discalimer: I don't, nor will i ever own MR, i do however own the other charachters. this is the last time i shall put the disclaimer in, cuz i really don't think it's all that nessisary from here on out. **

**BTW. the charachter at the end is based on a real person who died in a car accident beacuse of a stupid drunck driver, he was on the soccer team and really good. R.I.P Jensen**

Chapter 3: Esacpe! almost...

I stood at the end of the truck, watching as pieces of my sandy blond hair blew in my eyes. The two Erasers came close, clicking their riffles and aiming at me, smiling as the tried to come as close as possible. Well great, this is just flipping great.

"What now? I asked as they stopped, looking at me with their golden beady eyes. "you gonna shoot me or something, or you just going to stand there like two stupid idiots with big guns."

Okay, take a mental note here, and believe me when I say never piss off to big guys with guns. There was a sharp crack and I put my hands on my ringing ears, watching as a bullet sailed past my head, barley missing my head.

"I suggest you shut your mouth Freak, or I'll blow a hole in your head before you even know what happened."

Remember how I said I hated people calling me freak or anything like that, no that I know my real name or anything, but still. I swear I moved faster than the guys could load and shoot their gun. I grabbed the first guy and tossed him out the truck in one clean movement, all the while listening as several shots rag above and below my head. I couldn't tell how fast I was moving, all I knew was one minute he was standing there trying to shoot me and the next thing his small hand gun was in my hands and I was aiming it at him, a cold smile spread across my face.

"What are you going to do now Shoot me, throw me out of the van? I'm just one of the many that will be after you soon. Enjoy your freedom for now freak because it won't last, I can promise you that." He said and I slowly pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet hit the door above the truck. The Eraser Winced and I held the gun out at him, slowly heading toward the edge of the truck.

"You can try to catch me, but try as you might, you will never succeed." I said, slowly moving toward him I could see a look of fear plastered across his furry demented face, but I didn't care, for all I knew he was one of the guys that kept me locked up, without so much as a single memory of my past.

"You won't last out there freak, look at yourself, no one will take in someone like you. You're better off back at the School with all the rest of your kind." He spat and I gave him a death glare.

"have you even looked in a mirror lately? If you think I'm the freak, well you have some serious issues."

I charged at him and watched as he lost his balance and fell into a soft looking patch of snow on the side of the road. I sat down with a great sigh and looked at all the crap the two Erasers had left behind. There was a small back pack, a nice looking black jacket with a hood and a stash of food in a small cooler. I looked under the covers at the crates and saw only small canisters of green stuff, and several other lab like things.

I grabbed the back pack and shoved several packages of food, and the gun into it. Then I slipped the black jacket on and put the hood over my head, trying to stay as warm as I could in the cold truck. I stared at my claws and felt the fang in my mouth, wishing I could just make them go away. The Eraser did have a point, I wouldn't even begin to fit in looking the way I did now.

I closed my eyes and pictured myself normal, how I would look like without the stupid mutations I got back in that hell hole way out there somewhere. Damn, I hated what they did to me. I swear they would pay for everything, if I could only get my hands on the guy responsible, he would wish he wasn't even born. I opened my eyes and looked down at my hands, and for a moment I blinked, seeing nothing but white skin and fingernails. I reached up and touched my fangs, feeling nothing but normal teeth. Shocked I reached for my ears and felt two normal, non-fuzzy ears.

I closed my eyes again and pictured myself the way I was, the way I had been for a year now, and when I opened my eyes I saw claws and felt my bushy tail on my back, swaying back and forth like it always did when I got excited. I closed my eyes again and opened then to find clean normal skin.

"Sweet." I said under my breath looking at my now normal hands. If only I had tried that months earlier. I may not have my memories, or even know who I am, but at least I could be semi-normal now.

Stared at the blank walls of the truck, feeling sleep take over, feeling the exhaustion of my escape, and the cold starting to get to me. I closed my eyes then opened then again, hearing a small shuffling sound coming from inside one of the creates. I stopped and stood still, listening again. _Scratch, scratch, scratch._ I slowly stood and pulled the black gun out of my bag, not sure what I was going to find under the cover. Slowly I moved to pull the cover off the box, listening to the sounds inside. There was a whimpering sound now, followed by several sniffs.

I pulled the cover off and stuck my gun in before peering over the side of the wooden crate. I stared wide eyes at what I saw. A little Eraser kid sat on his butt, hot tears flowing down his small puppy like face.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked roughly. I couldn't trust anyone or anything, who knew. The kid could have a weapon stashed somewhere, or maybe he would try to claw me to death with his razor sharp claws.

"I want to get out." The kid said and began to cry, like really super annoyingly loud.

"all right! All right! please just shut up!" I said putting m hands on my ears. I guess there was a down side to having good hearing.

He looked at me with two sparkling eyes and I stared back, taken by his cute appearance. He was so cute and innocent, and he looked to be about eightish. I mean who locked an eight year old in a crate? I slowly reached in and helped him out, sitting down and watching as he went through the remaining food in the small cooler.

"Thanks." He said giving me those puppy dog eyes. I rolled mine and looked away.

"Yeah yeah, just don't make a lot of noise. I've done enough of that already."

"So what's your name?" he asked devouring a candy bar and a small bottle of juice.

"Don't got one." I said starring at the empty truck wall.

"Everyone has a name, like mine. I'm Jensen. He said with an all to wie smile.

"Yeah well i don't remember." the kid looked at me with those sparkiling eyes of his then came and stat next to me.

"Well we are just going to have to find what your name is." he said

The kid looked up and me, then slowly sat down next to me, without saying a word. He put his head against mine and fell fast asleep. Great now I have a freaking eight year old latching on to me like I was him mother or something, and believe me, I didn't need anything like this right now. The hard part was going to be telling this kid that I couldn't take him along. But I guess that could wait till we stopped, wherever that was. i just hoped above anything else that it wasn't so cold.

**okay so this afternoon we had to do this debate thing in my class, and i was sooo ready, i had my arguent preped and everythign, and i was set to wint he debate . it was about sports, witch is somthing i happen to be very knowlageble in, so i thought "piece of cake" ya know. well about halfway through i had this major brain fart. i sat starring at the opposing team and started to argue against my own side! i didn't mean too, but they won beacuse the teacher thought that they had convinced our team to agree with thier team. on top of that my phone went off in class, durrign the time when it was all wquiet, adn yeah... so i am now phoneless and forever humilliated. **

**hope you liek the story, R&R please, i do like a little more feed back. only if ou want of course. btw, i'm sorry to those that did review, i did promis a preview but i sall get it out to you for the next chapter. reveiw if you can! **

**-Mo :)**


	4. On the Road

**Sorry for the later update, I had state track yesterday and the day before and was unable t reach the computer in the hotel downstairs cuz my coach didn't exactly know I was there but that's a whole other story I shall expand on down below. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I should be able to get the next one out by tomorrow. So check in every now and then for new updates. **

**Disclaimer: I went over this already. Do I honestly have to say it again? Yeah I thought not. **

Chapter 4: On the Road.

So when normal people fall asleep they usually wake up to a nice warm bed, exactly in the same spot where they fell asleep, and most of the time they don't have to worry about freezing to death because it's too cold. Yeah well when I woke up I was on the ground freezing my ass off because it was too dam freaking cold. I didn't have a nice warm beds, let alone a blanket or two, no all I had was this hairy ;lump curled up next to me, fast asleep like nothing in the world is wrong. Lucky him.

I slowly stood and surveyed my surrounding, wondering how in the world I got here in the first place. The last thing I remembered was being on a van being driven by some jerk from the facility I had come from. now I was on the side of some road on the out skirts of what looked like a decant sized town. I picked up my small black back pack and pulled my jacket closer to my chest, as if it would somehow magically make the stupid cold go away. Overhead it was overcast and snowing just a bit. That was all I needed, more snow just to make my life even more miserable. I bent down and kicked the small kid lightly hopping that he would wake up so I could get a move on.

"Hey kid…Jasson!" I hissed as a car passed quickly by on the road. I didn't want too many people seeing me, there was no telling if they worked for the Erasers. For all I knew the little Eraser kid curled up in a small ball could be working to get me recaptured.

"My name is Jensen." The kid said as he rolled over and looked up at me. He was almost completely covered in snow, but I'm sure that he didn't mind it, after all he had a nice warm fur coat to keep him warm.

"Whatever, just hurry up, we have to get a move on." I said

"you sure can sleep through anything." Jensen said collecting another small pack on the ground.

"How do you figure?' I said a little annoyed.

"Well, when this big man came in to check on the stuff, he saw us and freaked. I had to drag you out cuz you were sleeping."

"Yeah well I'm pretty much used to just sleeping, eating and lying on my ass all day in a crappy cell ,what do you expect?"

"I thought you'd at least wake up after the guy started to yell, saying he had a couple wild freaks in his truck."

I shot the kid a look and started to walk down the road, heading toward the city up ahead. I was hoping that somewhere in the streets was some place for us to crash for the night.

"Do you think he called for the others?"

"What?" I said slightly distracted.

"Do you think the truck driver called for the other wolf men to come get us?" he asked.

I stopped and let a couple snowflakes fall on us as I thought about what the kid said. He did have a point for all I knew Erasers where on their way to come and get us now.

"If they are coming then you can go back with them." I said watching s another car came passing by, sending wet icy slush are way. I quickly dodged out of the way but Jansen wasn't so lucky.

"You can't leave me." He said looking at me with those big blue eyes of his. Not to mention his soaking wet self.

"Your one of them kid, you'd fit better there then you would with me. Besides I'm not even sure that I can trust you." I said walking on.

"I don't want to go back to the place where they poke me with needles and hurt me. I'm not on their tem, I promise! Please let me stay with you."

"I don't need the extra baggage right now, besides I can't even feed myself, what makes you think that I can take care of you too?"

"I can get my own food." He said I could tell there was no stopping this kid.

"No, the next time I run into those dumb buddies of yours I'm sending you right back. Got it? There is no staying with me I'm a lone wolf, or fox. Whatever."

"I heard a small whimper behind me and turned o see the kid holding in tears, trying not to cry. He was shivering with cold and I couldn't help but feel bad for this snot nosed kid who would eventually turned into a deadly hunter.

I pulled off my jacket and stopped waiting for Jensen to catch up.

"Lose the fur would ya." I said and watched as the kid de-morphed, still shivering and shaking, his teeth making a _clat, clast, clat _sound. I wrapped my jacket around him and continued walking, trying to make it to town before _I _froze.

"Thanks." I heard him say softly.

"yeah well, don't think this changes anything." I said

And you know what the kid was genuinely quiet the whole way to town, the only problem was I was getting this sinking feeling inside of me every time I thought about sending him back t the Erasers.

Which got me thinking, what was I going to do with him now?

**Okay so the other day was the state track meet and everything and it was so awesome because I was ninja and my coach didn't even know! We placed third I think, I'm not exactly sure because I left a few hours early with my friend who runs with me. She was up on the podium like twice! Anyway, my grandma was supposed to pick me up after the first day because I wasn't going to run the next day, but my mom got pissed and said no, so I didn't know what I was going well thanks to two of my friends, I was sable to sneak in with the team overnight in the hotel room , and they hid me from the coach and everything! It was so awesome, I was running from the bus to the hotel rooms, and dogging the coach in the hallway. I spent the night in my friends room, I had to sleep on the floor of course but hey, It was better than being left behind. We had dinner together then snuck out the window when everyone was asleep because the coach tapped the doors. Gosh I love track. I'm sad that it's over, but I certainly went out with a bang! **

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the story and keep reading! I know this chapter was a little boring but I promise that it gets better next time! I shall post tomorrow so R&R please! **

**-Mo **


	5. stores, druggies and jensen! oh my!

**All right! Chapter 5! Okay so hope you all enjoy, and I would like to get a couple more reviews. It is nice to know that people are actually reading this stuff and not just briefly checking it out. By the way I should be able to update again tomorrow for those that are diligently reading this every time I post. Hope the grammar and spelling aren't too bad. **

**Disclaimer: see previous chapters. **

Chapter 5: Conveinent stores, Druggies and Jensen. Oh My!

After what seemed like forever the two of us found a small abandoned apartment near the center of town, which of course was like a five star hotel to us, not that I've ever been to one before. We settled in on the very top floor, making a nice cozy sleeping area in one of the many empty rooms. Some of the rooms where filled with beer bottles and stuff I didn't even want to begin to look at, not to mention all the cigar butts and stuff strew across the hallways, as if they the place was on gigantic ashtray. What really frustrated me was that I could remember all the main things in life, like what an ash tray is, and what an apartment building is, but what I couldn't remember was the little details like who I am and where my family is, if I even have one.

You could totally tell this was a drug hang out for some gang out there who had nothing better to do with their pathetic worthless lives. Luckily there was one room the druggies didn't seem to touch, that was the room me and Jensen where using now, getting settled in for the night.

"I'm hungry." Jensen said as I cleared dust from an old mattress.

"So am I. Whatdaya say we grab some food and come back."I said dropping the mattress on the floor and spreading out an old blanket I found on the floor across its surface. It wasn't much, but it was perfect for tonight and however long we were staying here.

"Sure." He said following me. I started walking down the old dusty stairs to the three story apartment, wincing every time the creaked under my feet. When we got to the back door I slowly and quietly slipped out motioning for Jensen to follow. It was staring to snow again. This time in a heavy frozen blanket that I could barely see through. I instantly morphed, watching as my tail came pocking out, and my fangs grew out on my fingers.

Next door was a small convenient store that looked like it had seen better days. The paint was chipping and the neon sign in the window had several busted letters that either flickered, or where just dead. It looked like a piece of crap, but it would work for now.

"what now?" Jensen asked as I made my way to the back door.

"Go distract the clerk." I hissed using my claws to break the lock on the door, and make my way in. The crap hole was no better inside then it was outside, but I didn't care, it sure beat digging out of garbage cans that smelled like something died and was just sitting there smelling like crap.

I made my way inside, listening as Jensen started asking the clerk a million and one pointless questions.

"so…how old are you? What do you like to do? I like to run, how 'bout you? D o you shower every day? I don't cuz..well that's a long story." he said and I had to stifle a laugh as the clerk gave him a dirty look. I could see Jensen fiddling around with a small gum package in the mirror thing above the wall.

"Why?" The clerk asked, you could tell it was some board teen trying to make a few bucks

"I don't know, I have this sister who's like older than me and you know maybe she could be at a job like this but, maybe not cuz she's not exactly your age, I'm not even sure how old she is…"

I never knew Jensen could be so annoying and I hoped he never was that way with me. As quietly as I could I slipped in between the aisles grabbing bags of chips and sandwiches from the shelves and stuffing them into my back pack. I tried to get a few cold drinks out of the big fridge things they had, but that was too noisy so I settled for several semi cold sodas on the shelves.

"look kid you can either buy something or get out all right?" she said. I probably would have done the same thing, but before he even took a step I was outside the door and heading in his direction.

"Hey!" Jensen said as I approached.

"Good work Jensen." I said pulling out a bag of Doritos and handing then over to him.

"So does this mean I get to stay?" I rolled my eyes and headed back to the apparent building.

"yeah fine, under one condition, don't ever talk to me like you talked to that clerk. I swear she looked like she was about to kill you." I said

Jensen smiled and I let a small smile slip from my lips as well, I might not be able to trust him completely but he was good company, and he did help me get food.

"So, what are we going to have tonight for…"

I slipped my hand over his mouth as my ears pricked up. I could have sworn I had heard someone upstairs. Damn I hopped it wasn't those druggies.

"Shut up!" I snapped under my breath, listening intently as several footsteps could be heard moving around upstairs. I felt Jensen morph and looked down to see one of his pointed ears cocked out.

"On the count of three follow me up the stairs and don't you dare make a sound or I will skin your little furry face faster than you can say 'what the hell'." I whispered into his ears.

I felt Jensen's head nod slowly, then I began to make my way up the stairs heading toward the untouched bedroom at the far north corner of the apartment area. I heard Jensen slowly and noisily making his way up the stairs after me. I winced every time his foot came down hard on the creaky steps, ready to just tell him to stand still and wait there.

Moving as quiet as… well as quiet as a fox, I slipped into the empty bedroom and waited for Jensen to follow, listening as someone yelled nosily form the next room. the faint smell of smoke hung in the air and I scrunched my nose as best I could, trying to block out the foul odor. I watched as Jensen tiptoed in and closed the door behind him with a soft _thump. _

"that was tricky." He said leaning against the wall.

"yeah, you really need to work on your stealth skills." I said lying down on the bed.

"Right, where's dinner?"

I pulled my back pack off and reached in, grabbing a couple of plastic covered sandwiches and the two warm sodas I managed to grab before having to dart out.

I handed one to Jensen and watched as he came over, cringing as he ran into a small dusty desk.

"Damn it! Cut the noise would ya!" I hissed at him, watching a small board teetered on the end of the desk, stopping before falling down to the floor, shattering in several pieces.

"Who's there!" a loud slurred voice called out from the room across the hall. There were several heavy steps on the old floor as the men ran over, followed by all their other druggie friends.

"shit!" I yelled

"I'm sorry." Jensen cried as I grabbed all of our stuff.

"Run!" I yelled as to big men busted down the old door and came in holding beer bottles and bags of stuff I didn't want to know about.

"Who the hell are you?!" one of them asked trying to reach for Jensen. I jumped and grabbed him then ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction, hoping these druggies were as slow and stupid as they looked.

"Come back!" one of them yelled, as if I would just magically turn around and obey him.

I stopped as I hit a dead end in one of the many hallways trying to hold on to Jensen while looking for a way out. There wasn't any possible escape as far as I could see, and the men were running our way, holding big makeshift wooden clubs.

Great. Just great. I just love my life right about now. NOT!

**Hahahaha! Cliffie!! I am so evil :P I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow. **

**Okay I know that there are at least fifty of you people out there checking my story out, and at least 30 who are reading every chapter, it would be nice if I could get more than just one review form one person. I will keep posting, but I would like some feedback. It is nice to know that people actually like, or even dislike my story. Please can I get a couple more? **

**-Mo **


	6. Trouble!

**All right next chapter! I was told that I was moving a little fast with the story so I do apologize I will try to slow it down as best I can if that is the case. I'm still trying to find a good time to bring in the girls name , so hold on, I shall put that out there soon enough, In the mean time I hope you enjoy! No promises on an update tomorrow but I'm positive I'll have it up by Thursday. We are in the process of moving so I'll try to get the chapters written and posted before ewe move again. Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 6: Trouble

I stood between Jensen and the Druggies, watching as the armed druggies slowly moved forward, staggering every now and then, only to regain their balance and come hobbling toward us again. I looked left and right, looking for any possible way out. I really didn't want to get into a tussle with a bunch of thugs, let alone thugs who weren't right in the head.

_Damn it! Think common think! _ I looked around desperately now, hopping that some door would magically pop up and lead the two of us to safety, but hey nothing in life comes that easy now does it? Of course not.

"Hey little girly, it's not right for someone like you to be sneaking around a place like this. Right boys?" one of them, the leader I suppose, said as his minion nodded their cracked out heads. As if they even understood a word he was saying.

"Look Crack head I really don't want this to get messy, so why don't you and your little thugs step aside for me and my brother and we'll be on our way, no harm done to anyone." I said coolly.

"Hehehe you hear that boys, this little runt thinks she can take us on. I'll tell you what runt, your pretty Hot and all, no need to get you all scraped now. Right?"

I rolled my eyes, feeling all the rage burring inside of me. I wanted to just deck these guys and teach then a lesson, but being three against one and a half, I don't think that that would turn out very nicely cy, for us at least.

"Please you pervert, I'd rather die." I said looking back a Jensen who stood behind me, holding onto my leg.

"I can arrange for that, bitch." He said coming closer. I needed to come up with a plan and fast.

"Really, so you and your brainless men are going to try and come at us with a couple pathetic clubs. Is that it? Not very smart if you ask me." The druggie grunted the surged forward.

"If you don't shut that mouth of yours, runt, I'll have to shut it for you."

I watched as he staggered forward and I reached out with my foot watching as he fell flat on his face, landing with a hard _Umph_!

"Didn't your momma ever tell you not run with large objects?" I said innocently.

"Damn you bitch. My mommas the reason I'm here in the first place. She ain't no mother teresa I'll tell you that." He spat pulling the large club form underneath him.

"On the count of three Jensen, run as fast as you can outside. Got it?" I wispered quiietly to the point where only his sharp hearing could pick it up. Jensen slowly nodded and I turned to face the thug.

"I suppose your mommas just a dumb crack head like you." I spat, enraged the thug stood and motioned for his lackey to come closer. As soon as they had surrounded me I looked Jensen right in the eye.

"you goanna pay for what you're saying bitch."

"Am? Cuz all I see are a bunch of dumb ass men staggering around this hallway."

I felt a coldhard fist connect with my jaw and winced in pain as I was sent spinning against the opposite wall. The other druggies came around and stood in a tight circle around me,

"Your goanna pay Runt. When I' finished with you, all that will be left is a bloody lump of flesh."

I felt the men bring their boots against my sides and their fists on my face. Damn it hurt like hell.

"Now Jensen!" I yelled and watched as he took off headed toward the exit. The thugs didn't pay any attention, they just kept beating the shit out of me.

"So Runt, You feel like mouth'n off to us? Huh!? I thought so bitch!" he spat and I slowly stood feeling one of their clubs connect with my leg. I cried out in pain but ignored I as I watched my claws slowly extend.

"I hope you all burn in hell!" I yelled out moving quickly, connecting my fists with their faces. I used my powers against them and moved back and forth tearing at their flesh and kicking and punching. I had had enough of these thugs and I was ready to just split and get out of here.

"Get her!" he leader called out and I jumped onto of him, punching left and right, beating the crap out of him, just like he did with me.

" How does it feel now?! Getting your ass kicked!" I cried out punching left and right. I wasn't aware that I had let myself morph back, and all I could se where the terrified eyes of the stupid thug as I kept on punching.

"Freak!" he yelled, but I ignored him. He kicked me off him finally and threw me against the opposite wall. I cried out in pain and lay there, feeling the adrenalin I had had not five seconds ago begin to drain away.

"Lights out freak." He spat and I felt something hard come down on my head. Dam I hated thugs.

Jensen Ran as fast as his legs could take him, afraid for his life and the girls. He ran s fast as he could away from the thugs and into the heavy falling snow, breathing heavily, butt ignoring g the cold that bit at his feet and the pain in his chest from running. He had no idea where to go, but he kept on running until he came to a small corner where several tall men in black suites and dark shades stood, appearing got be looking for something or someone.

"Help…Help me!' Jensen called out. And on of the men smiled an evil twisted smile, for a second Jensen thought he recognized him, but ignored it and bent over trying to catch his breath.

"What up?" one of them asked casually, trying to hide the smile in his voice.

"My friend. They have her…in the apartment building…down the street." Jensen breathed and looked up at the me once more.

"Thanks kid, you really are a big help" he said, and kicked the side of his head, Jensen gasped as he saw him morph into an Eraser while the others headed in the direction of the girl.

"No! stop!" He cried out, but the Erasers didn't pay any attention, they kept on running heading to go capture the girl.

"You know if it wasn't for you we would've been in the snow for several more hours. With time I'm sure you'd make the perfect hunter. After all you are on of us, brother."

Jensen looked dup at the man with tears in his eyes and watched as the man brought his foot against Jensen head with a twisted smile, one you only found at the place. The scary place where they kept him in a cage and poked him with sharp needles. Jensen didn't want to go back, but he had no choice, because his world was slowly fading away into black nothingness.

**So how was it, good bad, awesomely amazing? Please tell me, I d like getting review, even if they are totally hate filled, which has never been the case with **_**this **_** story. I have to say thanks to those who do review, you really do keep me going, even if it is just two people. R&R please!**

** Like I said we are in the process of moving all the way out to San Fran, my dads business got him transferred out there, and its like the 10th time I've moved, something like that, anyway I'll post as often as I can, because ewe won't be leaving for a few months, bu still I'm not sure when we will be putting away the comp. just a warning for all of you. Hope you keep reaing!**

**-Mo **


	7. Back in Hell

**Okay I know it has been a long time since I have updated but I promise to do it more often now that school ids winding down, and I don't have a really super long research paper to work on, and all the other stuff my teachers decided to give me for work at the last minute.**

** lately I have been re-thinking the whole plot of this story because I realized that the old one Is really weak and needed some fine tuning, but this chapter should bring together what I put out there so far and maybe even leave a few ends I can work with the rest of the story, I promise it gets better, and hopefully I can write a little better than before, and maybe the new-ish plot will be better this time. **

**Again sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Back in Hell

I woke up with a stiff neck and a sore back, inside a rather small cage that looked like it belonged in some pet shop instead of some random lab. How I got here is beyond me, the last thing I remember was sitting in some crap hole with a bunch of dumb ass druggies around me. I sat up and moved as much as I could, trying to avoid hitting my head on the stupid cage walls but of course failing horribly. If anything I just hoped that Jensen was all right and as far away as he could be from whatever this place is. I slowly peeked through the small holes in the metal door and looked around a t what appeared to be a very large, very creepy looking lab. Great, from one hell hole to the next, oh well It was my fault, I just _had _ to show those druggies what I really was and they went and turned me into some big old lab corp., or at least that's what I figured.

I Sat against the very hard wall of my cage and let out a deep sigh, looking down at my claws, then back up at the cage door. I smiled and brought my claws down on the area near the lock, hoping that I could just slip out of here or something. What I got instead was a very painful zap going up my arm.

"Damn!" I cried out in pain.

Great, that's all I needed, even more pain to add to my discomfort. Well I had to hand it to whoever had me locked up, _they_ sure aren't as stupid as my last captors. I sank deeper into the cage and tried to get as comfortable as I could. If you've never been locked in a cage before, let me tell you now, you are a very lucky person. Okay picture yourself in the most uncomfortable position then crammed into a tight box, now multiply that by 100 and your close to what I'm feeling now.

I my ears pricked at the light sound of footsteps outside in the eastern area of the room. I couldn't see but I figured that there was a door there or something, because se the next thing you know, there's a clacking sound as a metal door is opened and closed. I heard the _tap, tap, tap _ sound of nice shoes on the polished white floor, and watched as a guy in a white coat came into view, stopping by my cage and looking down into it.

"Hello number 761." He said scribbling something down on a small clipboard. This guy was fairly tall with thick glasses and a hair cut that looked like it had seen better days. Typical mad scientists. It was then I realized I was back in the place I had originally escaped from. I was back in the hell hole I wasted a good year of my life in.

"Damn you." I spat, watching as a small bit of saliva sizzled on the cage door.

"That's no way to treat you superior." He said calmly still focused on that stupid clipboard of his.

"Superior my ass." I rolled my eyes and listened as several other footsteps came down the hallway. There were at least three big men and one small person. I heard the metal door slowly slide open, then closed as the four bodies entered the lad. Damn if I could only get my claws on those bastards I'd rip them to shreds.

"Hehehe, so you finally caught the little runaway runt." Instantly my eyes lit up in recognition, it was Apollo. Great just great.

"You back for round two dog boy? Ready to get that ass of yours kicked again?" I stifled a laugh as he smacked the side of my cage, causing me to hit my head on the wall.

"I'm here to help out, and after Dr. here finishes you won't know your right from your left. You'll be our puppet then."

"Easy Apollo, no need to get the subject excited. Not if you three boys don't mind." I saw the white coat guy motion toward my cage, and three men that looked like they could be in a molding magazine, come up and unlock my cage. A tall blondish one reached in and grabbed my y my shirt, holding e like I was a light feather.

"Not so tough, now are you runt?" I struggled to escape to get out, but I was grabbed by the other men and strapped down to a large table. They hook up something to my head and arms and I felt the sharp pain of a needle being poked into my skin.

"Hope you like your brains extra scrabbled." Apollo joked, moving his blonde hair out of his eyes. For some reason he looked vaguely familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Just think of it, Apollo and his runt sister, working side by side as the best hunters in the School!"

My eyes widened at his statement, but I quickly recovered and glared at him. It was just another one of his stupid jokes, he was playing with me.

"I'm not your sister! I have no family!" I yelled struggling to get free, to just jump at him, and see how funny he thinks it is when he has his flesh being ripped to shreds.

"Ye you are, and you can't Deny it little Haven. Not that you'll remember anything after tonight."

"I don't have a name! I have no family, especially not a bastard like you!"

"Fine, believe what you want, at least for the short time you are still able to think." He smiled and looked over at a small figure standing in the corner. My eyes widened as I saw Jensen standing next to the white coat, holding a large switch.

"Jensen?" I said, feeling my throat tighten. "Jensen,, your with _them._"

"He's one f us now, after a little coaxing of course." Apollo gave a twisted smile and walked over to Jensen, smacking him across the head.

"Bastard! I swear if you lay a hand on him one more time I'll…"

"You'll what? Jump out of your straps and come and kill me? I don't think so runt. Jensen is one of us and will always be that way, just like you're about to be!"

I glared at him as he hit Jensen again. If only I could get free, then I'd show those damn Erasers what I was made of.

"Pull the switch Runt." Apollo said with a smile but Jensen just shook his head. Apollo smacked him again, causing him to fall back.

"Damn runt! I guess we'll have to take you to the persuasion room again." The white coat looked up at Apollo and he nodded. I watched as he slowly pulled the switch and felt a searing pain run from my head down to my toes. It was like a million hot coals where being pressed to my body over and over again in a never ending patter.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" I screamed, feeling myself slowly going numb, and slipping into oblivion. Images flashed through my mind of a family of four, a young baby girl, a small boy and a smiling couple. I could see the woman holding me, the man putting a band-aid on my scrapped knee. Images of the boy flashed through my head as he went from singing on a swing to playing pee-wee football. I could see two old people smiling down on me an d handing me an ice cream cone. all these images kept flashing in my mind until they stopped with one horrible image.

The image of the couple standing in front of me and the boy, trying to protect us from two big men with guns. There were two shots and the couple fell to the floor in a bloody and torn mess. The boy stands in front of me and tries to protect me, but the men only laugh and grab us, pulling us away from our house, and the two people who lay in a pool of crimson blood on the warm hardwood floor.

"MMMOOOMMM! DDDAAAADDDD!" I screamed out, reaching out for them in mid air, hopping I could reach back into the past and pull them out. The pain continued to surge through my body, and I could feel myself slipping away. I was aware of a small commotion going on, but I was in too much pain to care.

Then all of a sudden the pain stopped, and I felt the metal straps being released. I felt myself falling to the floor, and cried out in pain when my body came in contact with the cold floor.

"Run!" a familiar voice yelled off in the distance. I tried to sit up to gget up, but it hurt too much.

"You can't save her runt. You may have messed up the process a bit, but she's already too far gone, when she wakes up she won't remember who she is." Someone laughed and my ears felt like they where about to burst, I just wanted it to al stop, I wanted it to all go away.

"My name is Haven…don't forget… my name." I said, watching as a small figure knelt down in front of me.

"Please don't go! You have to stay awake!" I realized briefly that the figure was crying, but I was so muddled, I couldn't really tell.

"Hurts to much…damn…need to sleep."

"I won't forget your name Haven, I promise!"

"…need to sleep…" I watched as the world around me began to sway and bend and begin to fade to black. I felt my body hit the floor and I watched as everything around me sank into a dark, painless oblivion.

"…Haven!"

**Well what did you think? Good, bad? I really want to hear from all you readers out there so that I can continue. I'll still post, but how quickly I do it depends on your guys response so R&R! hope you enjoyed! First three who review get a sneak peek at the next chapter!**

** -Mo **


	8. 1 Year Later

** Sorry if the chapter is a little late my comp has been acting kind of funny and I'm trying to get all the glitches worked out. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I apologize if it is a little e bit confusing toward the end. I am adding in a new character that I had originally planed on adding in earlier but it didn't work out. I promise to bring it all together and explain everything as the story progresses. **

** Enjoy! **

** Declaimer: said it once, won't say it again, please don't make me come after you with my world dominating mutant super bunnies :P**

Chapter 8: 1 year later

Wake up, eat, fight, go on a mission, go to bed. The simple life I am required to live, nothing more and certainly nothing less, I am a tool for the northern Colorado Institute for Higher Living, failure to properly comply and I will be severely punished by the head team leader, Apollo. It has been that way for as long as my mind will let my remember, Apollo tells me that a certain Eraser had purposely messed with a control panel during an enhancement experiment and that's why my brain is so muddled and foggy. According to him I was always an excellent fighter and team member, but then something happened and for a year I had been out of commission, then they tried to fix me up again and something went wrong, at least that's what I'm told, and I never go against what my superiors say.

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _The alarms rang out loud and clear overhead and I quickly jumped out of bed, slipping on my cloths and running out the door without a second though. I was trained to think and not act, especially during a cell break out, or intrusion from prying government eyes that shouldn't be here.

"Fall in maggots, I don't have all day!" Apollo yelled from down the hall. Our section was a special non- Eraser division where all the 'special cases' trained for small tasks around the Institute, such as guard duty or experiment 'handlers' when there are no Erasers around to help out. I was one of the few who was allowed on an Erasers squad, because I had proven to be of exceptional skill and stealth.

Apollo came walking down the hallway, inspecting every experiment as he did so, making sure we were all here before stopping at the last dorm at the other end of the hall.

"If you Haven't noticed already, we have a top priority break out in sector 5. I need you guys as backup in case the other teams are unable to contain this 'nuisance'. Do I make myself clear?" He yelled out.

"Yes Sir!" we all replied in sync as the alarms continued to blare overhead. Sector five was a top secret area even Apollo wasn't allowed in, where apparently all the most powerful and in disposable experiments were locked away, only a few privileged white coats and Erasers were allowed beyond the heavy metal door that blocked the way.

I quickly fell in line and began to head toward the exit of the building with all the others. I didn't know anyone personally, that was strictly forbidden and I was trained not to think, but only act upon rules and orders.

"761!" Apollo called out and I stopped in place, quickly turning to face him.

"Yes Sir." I said

"Your coming with me. Our Team has a separate mission." He said as I fell into step behind him. I followed him down many familiar hallways and right to the main door to Sector 5. The large metal door was wide open and a white coat, along with special Op. Erasers stood guard.

"A white coat mindlessly left the door unlocked _again _and was overpowered by the rouge experiment, but I'm sure we can get her back into the cell before too long. The last time this happened you where here, not that you'd remember, but I thought you should know anyway."

Apollo smiled and I just kept walking next to him, nothing he said ever made sense, but I guess that was because my brain was still muddled. Every time I tried to remember something from my past I would only get a muddled picture, like trying to look through a frosted window. You could see shapes and colors, but not people and actual things.

"Apollo!" one of the special Op. Eraser called as he tried to fix a very broken and battered door. It looked like someone had placed a pack of explosives in the center and blow it clean off its hinges.

"Hey Cyrus, do you have the full damage report?" he asked and Cyrus handed over a small clipboard to Apollo.

"What's she doing here?" he asked looking at me.

"Oh , yeah, I forgot you haven't been in my division for a while, since you got your butt kicked." Apollo snicker and Cyrus growled, looking at me with hate filled eyes. I looked back at him without flinching, showing no emotion, just as I was trained.

"That doesn't really answer my question." He said through clenched teeth.

"She was transferred to my squad after her 'operation' you know, the one we perform on newbie's."

"Oh…yeah well welcome aboard kid." Cyrus held out his hand to me and I just stared at it.

"What? You don't know how to shake a hand?" he asked puzzled, looking back up at Apollo.

"Jensen messed up her 'operation' and her mid is a little muddled, nothing a few good hours of training can't take care of though." I flinched at the name Jensen, something about it seemed all too familiar, but I didn't say anything. It probably had something to do with my very muddled past, and for some reason I wanted to know more about this Jensen, but I didn't say anything. I just followed Apollo into the cell and watched as he stuck several blue and silver panels on the four corners of the cell.

"We really need to get the cell sealed up tighter, and the experiment needs to be moved to a class A containment center, after all, this cell certainly didn't hold her too well." Cyrus said while re-attaching a new steel door to the metal frame.

"Yeah no kidding, but a few power neutralizers in here and we should be able to contain the experiment a little better. All the class A cells are filled for now, so this will have to do. Hey 761, hand me the power drill on the floor there." Apollo said and I obeyed without question, quickly bending down and handing it to him.

"You know, you where once held in here 761, for your out of commission terms. Of course that was a long time ago." Apollo smiled and handed me the drill. I quickly put it down, puzzled by his words. I wasn't that special, not for a high containment cell like this. Of course Apollo did always joke around.

"That should do it." Cyrus said as he finished putting the door up, just then I picked up several voices coming doorway from a few hallways down. Someone sure was making a lot of noise.

"Better get the neutralizers up and online, the experiment was caught. To think something like it could even exist is amazing."

Apollo nodded and I stood outside the cell waiting for them to finish up, trying to remember something form my past. I closed my eyes and thought of the name Jensen, and the cell that had once held me, or so Apollo said. All I could see was a bunch of muddled pictures and it frustrated me, but I let no emotion show on the outside.

"Let me go!" I heard a girl scream as she was pulled down the hall by several special Op. Erasers. Her hands where bound by large metal electronic cuffs that had the same neutralizer as her cell and all I could do was stare at the strange sight of several Erasers pulling and pushing her along.

"Let me go!" she yelled.

The girl had long dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes, and looked to be no older than me. She struggled and tried to break free but the Erasers over powered her.

"Damn you bastards!" she yelled as she passed by. For an instant she looked at me and surprise spread across her face.

"You! I can't believe your still with them!" She spat and then she was shoved into her cell, locked away for good. I turned and stared to leave, it had been one strange morning and I think I wanted to go back to my daily routine, and the few thoughts I had left in my jumbled brain.

** Sorry if it's a little confusing right now, I promise that it will all eventually come together in the end, for right now though I am introducing a new character. You'll see how she ties in, in the next few chapters, but for now please R&R, my comp is acting funny and so is my FF account, and it's telling me that none of you are reading my stories, but I know that that is not true because I have several new reviews from last chapter. **

** I have exams the next few days but I have only half day so it should give me time to write a little more and cram as much as possible, hopefully my brain won't be to fried by the end of the week. **

** Hope you all enjoyed, promise to have the next chapter up either tomorrow or the next day, so keep checking! **

**-Mo**


	9. AN: Title!

** A/N: okay sorry to not have the next chapter up, I should have it by tomorrow so keep checking in, but I d have one big question for all you readers out there, (my computer is working better now and I can check in on the traffic once again) and that is, should I change the title of this Fan Fic? **

** The original title was for the original plot witch I altered considerably and although it might still fit I'm not sure anymore that it's the best possible one. It's up to you guys so tell me whether or not I should change it, and if so then I will and I'll let you guys know what I'm calling it.**

** Anyway I'll post as soon as I can.**

**-Mo **


	10. A Past Forgotten

** Woo-Hoo chapter 9! This Is the farthest I've gotten in a fan fic ever so I am so pumped and I want to see how far this story goes. Normally I write shorter Fan fics so this one is a real stretch! Hope you all enjoy and thanks for all the reviews I get, they really help and keep me going considering I don't have a Beta for this story. **

** -Mo**

Chapter 9: A Past Forgotten

_A small girl sat huddled in the darkest and farthest corner of the small room, shaking with fear as tears fell down her crimson cheeks. A man with a dark brown beard and equally dark eyes peered in from the small window on the door, writing something down quickly on his hard clipboard. The girl looked up and stared at the man, not knowing what to do or say, wondering when she was going to wake up from the strange nightmare she was in. She tried pinching her arm and closing her eyes, only to open them again and find that she was still stuck in the small room with the strange man still outside writing something down on his clipboard._

_ "I want to go home…" She whispered under her breath, praying that some unseen force would hear her feeble cry for help and come take her away from the horrible place she was now in. _

_ Outside the window the man took one last look in, the collected all his papers and walked away. A few seconds later she heard the door unlock, and for a slip second she was filled with the hope of finally going back home, and of seeing her entire family together and alive. But all hope drained from her when she saw the brown haired man in the white coat come in with a very mean looking man with sharp claws and equally sharp fangs. _

_ "Go away bad dream! Go away bad dream!" she whispered fiercely under her breath, as she closed her eyes and clenched her fist. _

_ "I'm afraid that's not going to work " the man in the white coat said. _

_ "I want to go home!" the girl cried as a new stream of tears fell down her face. _

_ "Yeah so do I kid, but that ain't happening." The big man said. _

_ "Look Haven, I am here to make you an offer." The brown haired man began. "I know you miss home and your parents, but let's put that all aside for a second. Now, you have two choices, I can Erase all the memories you have of your family and make you obey us, or you can just listen to us and follow directions and keep your memory. If you cooperate we will even let you be with your brother again. The choice is up to you." _

_ The girl looked up at the man with the brown hair, and then to the man with the big fangs who stood with his arms crossed and a twisted smile spread across his face. _

_ "I don't want to lose my memory." The girl said standing up. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to be the brave girl she knew she wasn't._

_ "Good. I believe you made the right choice Haven, now if you'll follow me and Titus here we shall take you to the lad next door." _

_ Without another question the girl stood and followed the two men out the door, unaware of what the two men were about to do to her. _

_ The trio stepped into a large lab that looked like it belonged in a sci-fi movie, and immediately the tall scary dark haired man went over to a large machine and began to flip several switches on a control panel. _

_ "Titus, help me strap her in while I get the others in here. We need to start this now." The white coat said quickly hurrying out the door and out of sight. The Man with the claws grabbed Haven and set her down on a small metal table, clapping her arms down with tight metal rings. He then strapped her feet in and smiled at her. _

_ "welcome to hell." He said and instantly a cold shiver ran up the girls spine. _

_ "What are you doing?" she asked in a voice close to panic. _

_ "Oh trust m you don't want to know." The guy said messing with few more buttons. _

_ "You know normally I would be erasing your memory, but I guess the Director has other plans for you. I guess luck is on your side today." _

_ Just then several white coats walked in through the sliding metal doors, each wearing a pair of gloves and holding several tools. The man with the brown beard and hair followed in last, wheeling several odd containers in on a small metal cart. He walked up next to her and smiled. _

_ "You have kept you end of the deal, so now it's time to keep mine." He said moving out of the way and reveling a blonde haired boy. Haven smiled, but the smile instantly faded away as she got a second look at her older brother. He had two white fangs in his mouth, and sharp hairy claws where his nails should have been._

_ "Aiden? What did they do to you, why are you like the man with fangs?" she said on the brink of tears._

_ "My name is Apollo now. Number 347, third generation Eraser. Don't worry, you'll join me soon enough." _

_ There was something strange and cold about his voice , something Haven didn't recognize, something that scared her. She struggled against the cold metal clamps that held her arms down, trying to get free, to run away from all the men with their sharp tools and her brother with his new fans and razor sharp claws. She wanted to wake up from the horrible nightmare she was in, but even after they started pocking her and prodding her, still the dream wouldn't end._

_ "Please Aiden! Help me!" she screamed. Looking at her brother through tears stained eyes. He looked up at the white coat with the beard, walked over to havens side, holding a small white towel. _

_ "Aden, please…it hurts." She whimpered looking up at her brother. _

_ "Your time will come little Haven. You'll be one of us soon, and you'll be part of the Directors big picture." With that Apollo lifted the white towel and held it over Havens face. _

_ "Aiden …No! Please stop!" She cried out, but he couldn't hear her, her words were muffled by the towel that covered her face .slowly the world around her began to slide away and she felt the pain gradually fade._

_ "Aiden! " she cried as she slipped into unconsciousness. _

"Aiden!" I screamed out in the middle of the night. I quickly sat up, feeling my heart pounding against my chest as a cold sweat dripped down my face. I looked at the digital clock next t my bed and stared sleepily at the red glaring numbers. Only 1:36.

_ It was just a bad dream. _I though and lay my head back down on my pillow, listening to the voices that echoed through my head. I tried to close my eyes and fall back asleep, but the images and thought of the past nightmares only flooded my head and haunted my mind.

**Okay so tomorrow is the last day of school for me and I have the best prank planned in the history of the school! Let's just say it involves special smoke bombs and lots and lots of water and water balloons! I am so totally stoked!**

** For those of you who don't know I will be moving again and will probably be out for s week or two at the end of June, hopefully I will be done with my stories by then, but if not I'm really super sorry for the inconvenience and all that. I'll post the official dates up so.**

** Thanks for reading R&R please! They keep me going and I love to hear what I'm doing right and even what I'm doing wrong. Thanks again!**

** -Mo**


	11. Take Off!

** Sorry it took so long to post, I hit a dead end and was up late at night banging my head against the desk until this popped out. Hopefully the wall will go away and I will have no more writers block. For now though, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

** -Mo**

Chapter 10: Take Off

I woke with a start, looking around the room for a few seconds before noticing that someone was pounding on my door. I quickly jumped out of bed and opened the door, staring at what appeared to be a very upset Apollo. It was too early for daily activities, and too late for midnight missions, so why was he here?

"Get your gear on maggot, we've got a mission to go on and your late. You're lucky I'm even giving you a second thought." He said in a very peeved voice.

"Yes sir. Sorry to keep you waiting." Without a second thought I grabbed my gear bag and lipped on my all black missions uniform, then ran out the door, heading toward the missions bay. I hadn't been told about this mission, but orders were orders and I was required to follow them whether or not I wanted too.

I passed by the big metal door to sector five and paused for a minute, looking up at the huge lock, held by a code and card key combination lock. Behind that door was the weird girl who seemed to have all the answers to my questions, and I was eventually hoping to get answers from here, but for now I had a mission to go on.

I reached the loading bay right as the others finished loading the small jet we were supposed to take off in. All four of them looked up at me for an instant, then went back to whatever they were doing.

"So the runt finally decides to show her face." Apollo said as he handed me a heavy jacket for the freezing snow outside.

"Sorry, I hadn't been briefed on this mission, no one told me about it." I said quietly.

"Well that's not my fault. Just get in the jet and don't cause trouble. We have to get this mission done before dawn. " Apollo grumbled, he never was a big morning person to begin with.

I Quickly climbed into the passenger area and slipped on my jacket and heavy snow boots before strapping in. I guess the mission was local or somewhere where it was just as cold as here in the winter.

"Are we all clear?" the pilot asked as Apollo stumbled into the passenger area.

"Yeah, go ahead and take off." He said slipping into his seat and strapping on his belt before turning his head to try and catch a few Z's.

I looked around at the Erasers I was going to be working with and noticed one new one sitting cuddled up in a small ball. He was younger than any other Eraser I had seen, and he had shaggy blonde hair that nearly cover his eyes. He looked oddly familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Hey 761, you ready for another mission?" Alexander asked

"I was born ready. The question really should be are _you_ ready Alex?"

"Of course. I'm always ready." He said

"That's good. Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"It's another pick up mission. It's that time of the year again. "

I looked at him with a puzzled expression and he rolled his eyes. I couldn't help the fact that my memory was bad.

"Don't tell me you've never been on a pick up mission."

I shook my head and he folded his arms over his chest.

"A pick up mission is when we go out to pick up new recruits, usually we do this when the white coats run out of test tube babies. This happens like, once a year near mid winter.

"Okay. But why do we need a whole team of Erasers, wouldn't it be simple just to send a pick up jet and someone to make sure the recruits get on safely." I said.

Alex smiled and shook his head. He unstrapped and sat in the seat next to me

"It's not that simple, besides the others are for _reassurance _just to make sure nothing goes wrong."

I was still confused, but nodded in agreement. I looked over to the little kid still asleep on the seat diagonal to me and wondered why he seemed so familiar. It was too bad I couldn't remember anything and that my brain was still all muddled and confused. If only that Jensen hadn't messed with my mind, then things wouldn't be so bad and I would know who the girl in the cell was, and why a kid as small as they boy in font was with the Erasers.

"All right, our ETA is five minutes." The pilot said over the intercom. Instantly every one jumped up and began putting on their gear. I zipped up my coat and put on the lower part of my ski mask, watching as the others armed themselves with various weapons. Why they were arming themselves heavily, was beyond me, but I grabbed a small hand gun just in case.

"Common! We only have 40 min's till sunrise and we have to be out of here before that!" Apollo yelled.

The little kid jumped up and grabbed his back pack. Leaving his jacket behind, and morphing into a full Eraser. He grabbed a small hand gun and lined up with the rest near the drop area. I followed behind and watched as the tam was lowered onto the roof of the house down below. If there was one thing that was great about the class A jet we took, it was it's ability to hover low to the ground and the minimal noise it made.

"Common Runt!" Apollo called from down below. I slipped down the rope and landed with at soft _thud_ On the roof of someone's house.

"761, you're the retrieve because your specialty is stealth. There should be a sky light over the targets room. Slip in, grab the girl and get out without a sound, we'll cover the perimeter and anyone that might try to interfere. " Apollo said gruffly. Someone needed to get him a cup of coffee fast.

"But I thought the target was supposed to just come with us."

Apollo let out a long deep laugh and looked at me with his yellow beady eyes.

"Look 761, how many people would want to painfully become a mutant on their own free will? None. The white coats need a next test subject and a perfectly healthy one is sleeping down below, so shut your mouth and get down there!"

I watched as my claws stuck out of my gloves, and felt my ears and k9's grow longer. I looked down at my orange-ish fur on my hands then back up at Apollo.

"Yes sir. You can count on me." I mumbled and he gave me one of his long twisted Eraser smiles.

"I knew I could count on you. I'll tell you what, you do this right and you'll be an officially team member, you'll even get your own name like the rest of us."

"yes sir!" I said quietly

"Now move maggot!"

I nodded and carefully made my way to the sky light. It felt wrong kidnapping someone, but I wanted to be an officially team member, to be able to have my own name instead of a number. I looked at the sky light beneath me and slowly pried it open. I wasn't going to fail this mission. At least not today

**How was it, good bad, absolutely horrible? Tell me and please R&R the faster you review, the faster I'll post, and I would like to get at least three this time. Not to much to ask for right? **


	12. Dealing with Regret

**So I had planned to post this chapter yesterday, but my very annoying bro decided it would be funny if he deleted the two chapter's I was working on, for this fic and the other one I've been posting. Lest just say I went postal on him and was grounded form the comp for the rest of the day. **

** On a more random note, for all you who haven't seen The Prince Of Persia, I suggest you do, my friends dragged me into go see it, and it was totally amazing! **

** Hope you enjoy this chapter**

** -Mo **

Chapter 11: Dealing with Regret

I snuck through the skylight and landed in the bathroom below without a sound. This was going to be an easy mission, nothing to it, I would have my own name and team spot in no time. I slowly opened the door and walked into what appeared to be a little girls room. I must have come in the wrong way, after all what would the Institute want with a little girl?

"Apollo." I whispered into the small com link on my ear.

"What now runt?" he asked, clearly peeved.

"I only see a little girl here, I think I might have come the wrong way." I whispered back.

"Idiot! That is the target, now hurry your ass up! I want to be out before the folks wake up."

I switched the link off and made my way to the bed where the little girl lay fast asleep. She had long brown hair and appeared to be no older than 7. How could I do this to a seven year old kid. I stared down at her for a long time, then pulled out the drugged cloth I had been given, and moved in to put it over her mouth.

Something in my mind snapped, and a small memory flooded my mind. I could see Erasers all around coming in after me, and a small boy standing in front of me, trying to protect me from them. I shook my head, but couldn't get the image of the frightened people and the mean Erasers out of my head.

"I'm sorry." I said dropping the cloth to the floor. Just then the girls eyes opened and she looked at me wide eyed.

"Shhhh." I said putting my finger up to my mouth.

"MOMMY!" the girl screamed out as she looked at me with fear filled eyes. I guess having claws fangs and a tail didn't help either.

"Please kid, I'm trying to save your butt here." I said. Down the hall a light went on and I could hear two feet hit the floor as they tried to get out of bed. They would be here any second.

I heard a window shatter and watched as one of the Erasers burst in to the room in full morph, with is long sharp claws outstretched. Of course it had to be Apollo, the only Eraser that was sleep deprived and in a very bad move.

"Damn! Can't you do anything right!" he said angrily heading toward the girls bed.

"Hailey?" as women's voice yelled, you could hear a hint of panic in her voice. I could hear them coming closer, led by a very large man.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" the girl screamed, hurting my sensitive hearing.

"Common runt! Grab the cloth and shut her up!" Apollo said as I dove for the rag and quickly covered the girls face with it. The girl was instantly quite, but the parents happened to burst through the door right as I removed my hand.

"Apollo just leave her, let's get out of here now." I said watching as the dad just stared at us for a second, not knowing what to do.

"We aren't leaving till we get what we want!" Apollo yelled, picking up the girl ad slinging her on his shoulder. Instantly the Dad snapped back into reality while the mother just stood there, dumbstruck.

"This isn't right." I called out to him as the father attacked him with the bat. Apollo simply grabbed it with his free hand and crashed it with his bare hands.

"Common! Get your ass out this window before I decide to leave you here for the cops." He said

I Quickly scrambled after him, and was almost out when I felt az hand grab at me leg. I was roughly pulled back and the next thing know there's a fist logged into my face.

"Let me go!" I said jumping up an kicking the guy in the chest. He stumbled back, but jumped at me and pinned me to the ground. The plus side to being part fox was that I was quick and cold get out of tight spaces. The bad thing was I didn't do good against people bigger or stronger them me at close range like this.

"Who are you and where's my daughter." He snarled, reminding me of Apollo when someone messed with his room.

"Get off me! Your daughter is being taken into a class A jet as we speak, I f you want her back I suggest you let go of me and go after Apollo!" I cried out as he pressed harder against my shoulder blades.

"Look I tried to help you guys out, it's not my fault. I didn't want to take her tint the first place." I said feeling my claws grow shorter and my tail disappear, there was no use in scaring this guy even more.

"Your just a kid." He spat. The wife came over and looked at me with surprise. "What the hell is a kid like you doing, trying to take my daughter?"

Overhead I could hear the jet taking off if I didn't hurry they would get away with the girl and leave me stranded here.

"761, if you don't clear out now, we will be forced to leave without you understood." The pilot of the ship said into my com.

"Let me go!" I said attempting to push him off me. I felt hi ease the pressure on my shoulder a bit and pushed him with my legs, watching as he released me again, only for a slip second. That was all I needed, instantly I slipped thought h is legs and jumped up watching as he came after me again. This time I was ready and I jumped out of the way, morphing in mid air, as I made a run for the window. I pulled the small hand gun out of its holder and pointed it at the two.

"Come after me and I'll shoot."

The two stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. I held the gun up as I tried to get my small grabbling hook ready .

"I was only trying to help." I said turning on my tracker to the jet would know where to fly. I could hear the jet coming closer until it was right overhead. Thanks to the stealth mode on the plane only someone with hearing as good as mine could hear it.

As soon as it was overhead I put the gun back into the holder and released my grabbling hook, hearing the _thunk_ of the magnetic hook as it hit the underside of the plane. I hit the retract button and felt it pull me up right as the man came after me again.

"When I find you I swear I'll have you locked up for life! You hear! I will find you and I will get my daughter back!" he yelled out the window. I shivered from the cold and form the fact that I had just kidnapped an innocent child and sent her to be an experiment for the school. I looked down once more a the house and the man who had climbed out the window. He held his wife tightly and I could still hear her crying.

"We'll find her Liz. Don't worry, we'll get our little Hailey back." The man said looking back up at us. I looked away, unable to bear seeing them as well as hearing them. I knew deep down that I had made a big mistake, but what was worse was the fact that it seemed oddly familiar. Somehow this scenario had triggered a memory in y mind, and I wanted to know why, starting with the little girl.

**R&R**


	13. Memmories Forgotten

**So I was going got post this on Monday but my bro erased all my files, including this one I was working on, and I had to start this chapter over from scratch, sorry for the wait. I should have the next one up by sat. **

**Hope you enjoy**

**-Mo **

Chapter 12: Memories Forgotten.

"Damn it 761, you've done it this time." Apollo said looking out the window. The little girl was strapped to a seat whimpering and crying, huddled in a little ball. She had woken up about five minutes ago, after we took a detour to the School in California. I guess Apollo had a meeting with the director over there, while the rest of us tried to catch up on our sleep in the dormitory area.

"I apologize sir. I promise next time I will do better." I said lowering my head. I didn't want to face him directly when he was angry.

"Better? Runt, you couldn't have done it more perfect." He said beaming "Sure there were rough edges and a few misshapes, but we got the girl and thanks to you holding off the parents, the cops have no idea who we are and what we look like, I mean what are they going to say, a tall wolf man and his fox side kick kidnapped my daughter?"

Apollo burst out laughing and I looked up at him confused. I wonder who replaced him with a clone, because normally by now I would have a few bruises and maybe a bloody cut or too. What was worse was that if this was a clone it was only a matter of time before the real Apollo found his way back and kicked my ass tenfold.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect, but what have you done with the real Apollo?"

He stopped for a second and looked at me with his yellow gold eyes.

"Your funny 761. The director was please with your work over the years and today's mission. She's promoting our team to top, and making you an official leader." He said

"Really?" I asked, trying not to show my excitement. Keeping my face emotionless was a big thing, especially around the others.

"Yeah it's about time too, think of all the things we can do as a team." Apollo said more to himself then me.

"When's the initiation ceremony?" I asked

"With the rest of the group, it will be during our promotion as a team together, in front of everyone from the School and Institutes around the world. We are the top dogs now."

"Great, I can't wait to finally get my own name."

"Yeah you better start thinking of good ones. Whatever you say up there is what will stick for life."

Apollo smiled, with one of his rear, non-morph pleasant smiles, and went back to his seat on the jet. I turned to go back to mine, but sopped when Apollo called out to me one last time.

"Hey 761, it's your turn to babysit the girl. That runt Jensen should be guarding her, I'm sure he needs a little help."

I nodded and quickly moved to the back, I had no idea the infamous Jensen had been on the plane the whole time. So I was finally going to come face to face with the guy who muddled my brain and put me out of commission for over a year. I moved to the end and looked down the row the girl was sitting in. There sat the little blonde haired boy from before, looking up at me with his big innocent looking eyes.

"Your Jensen?" I asked, hardly believing my eyes.

"Why, do you remember me? Did you get your mind back?"

I shook my head, if anything it was probably an accident the kid made my mind short out, I mean why would a small kid try to purposely erase my memory?

"No, and I hear your to blame."I said

"I didn't make your mind go bad, I promise. Who old you that? " he asked innocently.

"Apollo did." I said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Well, Apollo is a big liar to start out with, but don't worry, I've kept your real name safe inside my head. Apollo said he wouldn't erase my mind if I kept quiet. So that's what I've done, so I can tell you your real name."

I looked at the kid skeptically, as if he knew m real name, I didn't even know it. Yet sum how his face was pulling up old muddled memories I couldn't make sense of. I saw images of him looking down at me, I saw Apollo and a white coat smiling, saying something I couldn't make out, and a cold white road full of snow with the little Eraser kid huddled in a big furry ball, trying to keep warm.

"And what's my name?" I asked, putting a hand to my aching head. It felt like it was about to explode from all the blurry images and sense that flashed in my mind.

"Your name is Haven, and you tried to save me from the others. You're like my big sis, but not my real one. Oh and you have a brother too…"

"Stop!" I moaned. I couldn't make sense of everything in my head and the pain was beginning to become over whelming. Whatever happened in that operation had really screwed up my mind good, and for some reason I was compelled to believe the kid, not matter how bad the others said he was.

"Sorry Haven." He said lowering his head.

"It's fine, I just have a bad headache and I keep seeing all these pictures. Something about being around you made that happen. " I said.

"Really? That's good! I need to tell you everything, so you can get a little bit of your mind back. I can only tell you a small bit though. You had your memory gone when we met, now its even more gone."

I looked at the kid with confusion, but was distracted when the little girl tapped on my shoulder. Come to think of it, Jensen had to be only a few years older than this girl. She was shaking with fear and her eyes were tear stained, but she still looked up at me with her big hazel eyes and long brown hair.

"I…I want my daddy." She whimpered. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she was being dragged into my awful world, and she didn't even want to. I sighed up for this and she didn't. something inside of me wanted to help her out in any way possible, to help he get out if I could.

"I'll tell you what. I'll do whatever I can to get you out of here." I said

"Promise?" she asked

"Yeah, I promise." I said, even though I knew it was an empty promise.

"I thought you were the bad guy at first, but now I know your just a guardian Angel in disguise. You tried to save me back there didn't you? Your my fox guardian angel." She smiled and my heart nearly fell to pieces.

What was happening to me ! I was supposed to be emotionless, and always ready to do something when the school asked it of me, and yet here I am. I rubbed my forehead and looked out the window. The first thing I was going to do was make sure the girl got to her cell okay, then I would start digging for answers about who I was, starting with the strange girl in the class A cell, hidden behind the steel doors of sector 5.

**R&R**

**Okay so here's the thing, I won't post the next chapter till I get at least three reviews? Not too much to ask for right? I mean there are forty of you guys reading this**.


	14. Searching for Answers

** I know it took a little longer then usual to put this chapter up, but we were all on vacation, and I had no access to my files while we were out. On the plus side this means I'll be publishing a couple days in a row and I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow. **

**On the side, if any of you get the chance to come out to New Mexico, check out the Carlsbad Caverns and White Sands. It's really awesome! I do jr. ranger things to get my patches ( I have a whole lot) and its really super fun sledding down the sand dunes, especially on sleds and snowboards, so now not only can I surf and snow board, but I can sand board as well. **

**Hope you all enjoy the next chapter **

**-Mo **

Chapter 13: Searching for Answers

"Hey Haven. We're here." I felt Jensen's small hand tapping on my shoulder and slowly opened my eyes to see his small face only a few inches from mine.

"Personal bubble space." I groaned, slowly sitting up I hated getting all stiff on plane rides, it didn't put me in a good mood either.

I sat up and looked at the sleeping girl next to me, then slowly stood and began to collect my gear. Already the others had un-loaded and were getting ready to leave, Apollo looked anxious to get back and turn in the report.

"Hey Jensen, you and 761 take the kid to cell 23D it's in the west wing." He said getting off the plane. I nodded and slowly picked up the sleeping girl in my arms. I wondered what they were going to do to here, what experiments the white coats had in store for her small frail body.

"Hey Apollo!" I called out making my way to the exit with Jensen right behind me.

"What is it now?" he said slightly annoyed.

"I want to be the girls post, until the white coats are done with her." I said in a firm voice, I didn't want to go against Apollo's orders, but I would if need be, after all, I intended to keep my promise.

"No can do runt. The white coats chose who they want as post, never know when something might go wrong. Besides you're too weak to handle a rouge experiment. Leave that kind of work for us big dogs." He said with a half smile.

"Sir, I am not willing to take no for an answer." I said feeling my whole body go rigid. I had never gone against his orders before.

"Look, I said no. now get back to the cell."

"N-no sir, I need this post."

"Did I not make myself clear maggot!" he yelled

"Yes sir you did, but I am asking you to assign me as post." By now my legs were quaking in fear, but I ignored it and stood my ground, waiting for Apollo too strike me. Instead he burst out laughing, which confused me.

"Hell kid, your all right. I don't appreciate standing up to an order, but I'll let it slide this time after all, your soon to be one of us."

"So I can have the post?' I asked, knowing I was pushing my luck.

"Sure, if you answer one question."

"Anything sir" I said standing straighter.

"Why do you want this job so bad?"

I paused at his question, I couldn't just tell him why, but I had never lied to a commander before, let alone the commander of my own squad. I took a deep breath and though up the best bull shit I could muster up.

"I want to prove my worth as a strong commander on the team sir." I said

"All right, talk to Cyrus, he should be on duty over there." He said and I nodded my head and hurried as fast as I could to cell 23D, excited and glad that I was able to take care of Hailey from the inside, plus I could talk to Cyrus about the class A cells and how to get access to them.

"Why do you want to stay with the girl?" Jensen asked, I had completely forgotten he was there, I turned to him as I reached the main cell door. I inserted my card key and watched as the doors slid open.

"I'll tell you later." I said, looking at Cyrus who sat on a chair near the entrance. He was buried in a book, but quickly stood and reached for his key loop.

"New test subject." I said and he nodded. I carried her to cell 23D and slowly set her down on a small cot. I guess Apollo has hit her with another dose of drugs, because she was out like a light.

"How'd the mission go?" Cyrus asked as I walked out, Jensen stood by the entrance, penitently waiting for my return. The kid sure was clingy.

"Great, I got promoted. Speaking of that, Apollo said I could work the girls post for awhile." I said and Cyrus smiled.

"Good, I'm tired of just sitting on my butt here, you can take shift starting tomorrow if you want. I'll be here of course just not for the experiments, I'll also leave a little early too."

"Thank you sir. I do have one more question." I began slowly, I had to approach the subject carefully, I didn't want him getting to suspicious

"What would that be?"  
"I need to get into Sector 5. Apollo wants me to check to equipment and stuff to make sure everything is okay." I said slowly hoping he didn't see past my lie, after all I wasn't very good at it.

"Well aren't you the little kiss ass. I swear you're like his little pet or something, doing all the work he doesn't want to do." He pulled out a small blue card key and handed it to me.

"The code it 58234, and make sure you keep the door closed coming in and out. We don't need more rogue experiments tearing up the place." I smiled and put the key into one of my pockets.

"Thank you sir." I said

"No problem, oh and you can keep the key for now, just tell Apollo that if he needs to do anything else in there _he _needs to be the one doing it." Cyrus smiled and I quickly hurried out of the cell where Jensen was waiting patiently.

"I need to talk to someone, you can go back to your room if you want." I said watching as I passed lab after lab, I could see the white coats were busy by all the lit up lab windows and the lack of white coats in the halls. I wondered what they were working on.

"I don't want to. I have to make sure you don't get your brain scrambled again. You never know when Apollo might come and get you." He said seriously. I couldn't help but let out a laugh. The kid was really cute, I had to give him that.

"I'll be fine Jensen. Look curfew is in a half hour and if you're not back in your room, Apollo will kick your ass, and I really don't want that to happen."

Jensen looked up at me with a very solemn face and nodded his head.

"You right, but please don't get your brains scramblifed again." He said.

"I promise the next time I see you I will still be confused little me." I said and Jensen smiled.

"Okay, good night Haven." He said and went down another hallway leading to the Eraser's boarding area. Pretty soon I would have my very own room over there, with my own name posted on the door. I grinned a the thought and continued down the dim hallways, until I came to the big steel doors of Sector 5.

I slipped the card key into the receiver and punched in the key code. I heard the _clunk_ of the steel bolts as they came undone, and I quickly pulled out the card key. I stood for a second staring down the seemingly endless dark hallway of sector five wondering how many experiment lay entrapped being the specially built cells. Pieces of my memory were locked behind cell 5A and I was ready to find them.

I took a deep breath and moved forward.

It was now or never.

**R&R**


	15. Answers

**Warning: brief strong language **

Chapter 14: Answers

"You bitch! I swear I'll tear you to shreds!" the girl growled as she looked at me with hate filled eyes.

"Look! You said you'd help me out if I undid your cuffs!" I said hoping that she really didn't mean tearing me to shreds, I didn't even know what her powers were. I was glad that I had locked the door behind me when I came in, otherwise I would have a very bad situation on my hands.

"You really believe that crap Haven? Damn your denser then you were two years ago, or maybe you were always this stupid." She said pushing me harder. Geeze this girl had an iron grip, even with the power neutralizers. No wonder they wanted to stick here in a class A cell.

"Look I don't want to hurt you, I just want answers."I said gasping for air as her hand reach for my throat.

"Well I want a chocolate Sunday and the keys to this cell, but that ain't happening now is it?"

I Felt the life leaving my body as she held my throat and I instantly morphed, memory or not, I couldn't just let her kill me, not when I was so close. I pushed her away and stood ready for a fight.

"So you think you can take me on? " she smiled and charged at me, I jumped out of the way but not before she caught me with a side kick. I fell against the wall and let out a cough as the air was pushed out of my lungs.

"Big mistake."

I jumped up and reached out to claw at her face but she hit my arm and I heard a faint snap as my wrist twisted into an awkward position. She then caught me off gaur with a punch to my face and a knee to my chest.

"Please…" I coughed as I wiped a small trickle of blood from my lip. My wrist hurt like hell, but it was nothing the meds couldn't fix.

"Please what? I've spent two years of my life rotting in all kinds of different cells! _Two Damn years_, while you were prancing about with Apollo, Titus and Cyrus! And now you expect me to just answer any whimsical question in that freaking tiny head of yours?"

I looked up at her as she brought her fist up for the final blow. Her piercing blue eyes were ablaze with rage and anger, and I could tell she really did want to kill me but I had to try.

"I don't even know who you are! All I know is that one day I wake up and my entire memory is all fuzzy and screwed, I didn't even know who I was!" I cried out.

She paused for a second and lowered her fist. Her expression softened and I let out a small sigh of relief.

"So you really don't know who I am?" she asked din a lowered tone. I shook my head and I saw her raise her fist again.

"How do I know you're not lying?" I could tell she was getting suspicious.

"Would I come down here and rick getting my ass kicked by you and the others if I wasn't dead serious about getting my memory back?"

The girl lowered her fist again and brushed a small strand of her dark brown hair out of her eyes, then took a seat next to me.

"Sorry 'bout beating you up." She said as I winced in pain. My wrist definitely was sprained, if not broken.

"It hurts like hell, but I guess it will be worth it." I said turning to her.

"Yeah, so they really wiped you mind?"

"Well it was supposed to be an accident caused by a kid named Jensen about a year ago, but my memory's not fully gone, just really fuzzy." I said rubbing my head.

"So they got you believing all those lies as well." She said quietly.

"What lies?"

There was a long pause and I could tell the girl really didn't want to talk about the stuff we were getting into.

"The first time I met you was about 7 years ago, we were little and fresh off the white coat's lab table. You with your fox DNA, and me with my own alterations. I was created with the Omega tea, a group of three genetically superior beings, each with our own unique powers. I have superior strategy tactics, and a few other enhancements. They called me Alpha, and I was supposed to be the best of the best. Those bastards really did a good job of creating the ultimate weapon, and their ultimate destroyers.

"Omega was shipped out to the place in Germany and I haven't heard from him since, nor have I heard from the other one, Gamma. That's when they placed me with you, Cyrus, Titus and Apollo. We were a reconnaissance team called the Black Wing. With my tactic, your stealth and the others strength we were undefeatable. The only problem was that we got too involved with the Institute. Me and you began looking into things like why we always had to go kidnapping people and why perform the painful experiments. Of course we still had our memories of everything, we still knew who are parents were, our real names, everything.

"Then the two of us stumbled upon a top secret plan called the by-half plan and that's when we started working against the Institute The Director got wind of our planning and 'trouble making' as she called it and boy was she ticked. I've never see someone look as pissed off as she did on the video message.

"Anyway she got mad and the next thing ya know the two of us are faced with a decision, stay with the team but have our memories wiped, or be locked up for a long time. Of course I chose neither and I planned to make my escape that very night, but you refused, you said you had to stay with your bro Apollo or something like that, you were still loyal to those murders even after everything we had discovered.

"So I left alone, only to be captured by two night shift guards as I left the main gates, and guess who one of those guards was."

The was a pause and I just looked at her. Outside the sun had long ago set, leaving only the dim glow of the overhead light. The invisible sleeping gas would soon be released into all the cells, making it safe for the white coats to feed and take care of all the experiments.

"Who was it?" I asked not wanting to rush her, but I couldn't risk getting caught either.

"You and your big bro Apollo sitting in the guard booth, looking like two smart asses. You ratted on me, or at least that's what I think. Apollo arrested me and you just sat there on that comfy little ass of yours, watching your own friend being dragged to a cell were she would rot for the next two years. Of course I tried to escape on more than one occasion, but that's another story.

"The last I heard of you, you were being locked up too. I guess they let you keep your memory until recently. But it sounds like that kid, Jason was it?"

"Jensen." I said quietly."

"yeah him, it sounds like he actually helped you and somehow prevented a full brain wipe, he might have even helped you retain your memories, the ones your so called 'bro' Erased."

I looked up at her and smiled, even though half the stuff she said didn't make sense. No matter how much information I got about who I was I still couldn't remember anything, and I was frustrating, I wanted not just to know who I was, but have the memory back as well.

"Thanks for helping me I have to go." I said re-attaching her cuffs and locking the door behind me. I quickly hurried out of the cell right as the gas came on inside. I had a lot of stuff I needed to sleep on, stuff that I wasn't sure I fully understood.

**R&R**


	16. Unexpected Visitor

**So the last chapter was a bit hurried and I apologize, I had my grandma on one side and my mom on the other yelling at me to get off so we didn't miss our movie at the theater. We all went o go see toy story 3, and I have to say it was an amazing closing, but it did leave holes for a sequel maybe for the next generation of midgets. You never know, it seemed almost as if they planned to make a sequel but I'll let all you decide on that.**

**On another side note I will be leaving for camp and will be moving at the same time. I'll post the dates of when exactly I will be gone and when I plan top re-post but that won't be for awhile. **

**Hope you guys enjoy the next chapter, and I would like to get more than just two reviews, after all there are thirty of you out there reading and I would like to get some feedback. How about four? Not too much to ask for right?**

**-Mo **

Chapter 15: Unexpected Visitor

_"You and your big bro Apollo…" _Alpha's words echoed through my mind over and over again like a never ending recoding. I didn't have a brother, not that I could remember, and if Apollo really was family wouldn't he tell me? Maybe everything she said was all just a big lie to get me to leave her alone. In my search for answers I came across even more questions which frustrated me. If only all the images in my mind would become clear and I could remember everything once again.

I sat on my bed starring at the dark ceiling overhead, going over everything Alpha had told me. If she was to be believed then everything she had to tell me would be vital to helping out my memory, but if not, she would only confused me even more.

"Damn ! why can't this all just make sense!" I whispered into the quiet room. I punched my pillow and turned over on my side. Cyrus might want the card key back tomorrow, so there could be a chance I might never get to go back and talk to Alpha, but I had so many questions I needed to ask her still.

There was a faint knocking at my door and I instantly sat upright. I could be the special Eraser Ops come to take me because they knew I was talking to a condemned experiment. I listened to the small shuffling noises with my golden red ears stretched out as far as they would go. The person sounded too small to be a full grown Eraser, even to small to be a full grown adult.

I quietly crept to the door and went into full morph, as I slowly beang to open the door inch by inch. I then swung it open and jumped out claws outstretched and ready to kill.

"Ahhh!" a small voice cried out.

"Jensen what the hell are you doing here? And at this time of the night, are you crazy, if your caught you'll be sent to the persuasion room!" I said a little annoyed. I had just met the kid and he was following me everywhere.

"Sorry Haven. I couldn't sleep and I wanted to make sure that they didn't scramblify your brain again." He said with a whimper. He looked dup at me with his big green eyes and my heart once again melted. Man I was becoming such a softy, or maybe I always was, it would help if I had my memory back.

"Your freaking insane you know that? Hurry up and come on in before night patrol comes around and kicks both of our asses for being past curfew."

"Thanks Haven." He said with a smile as he quickly scurried into my room. I closed the door quickly and locked it tight, then flipped on the dim desk lamp I kept on my night stand.

"So why couldn't you sleep, I heard Erasers are really good at passing out, no matter where they are."

Jensen jumped up onto my bed and curled up in a small ball. Poor kid, turned in to and Eraser at such a young age, at least they didn't accelerate his growth like they did to most of the others.

"Because I'm afraid of the dark and I didn't want Apollo to come in and hurt me." He said with a small whimper. I jumped up onto the bed next to him and lay down against my pillow.

"Why would Apollo attack you?" I asked a little curios now, yes Apollo was a real grouch in the morning and had a bad side but I had always known him to be okay.

"If I told you he might put me back to the persuasion room. I don't like it in there, its dark and it hurts." He said

""he won't find out Jensen I promise, just tell me why."

I heard him let out a deep sigh and I could feel him shaking with fear as he tensed up and looked up at me.

"Because you aren't supposed to get your memory back. Apollo erased it and he wants' it to stay that way, I tried to help but now your brain is fuzzy. I just want you to remember me again, and be your old self." He said as a small tear fell down his face. Everything he said fit in nicely with the story Alpha told me and I was begging to think that the two really were right, that Apollo was responsible for everything.

"Come here Jensen." I said patting the bed right next to me. "I'm _trying_ to get my memory back, and I have a feeling that you helped out my brain by just making it fuzzy and not making it all clean. When I do get my mind back, I promise I'll kick Apollo's ass for you and we'll get far away from this place. For now though why don't you spend the night with me." I said opening up the covers as Jensen slipped into them.

"Thanks Haven, I hope you do come back soon." He said slowly drifting off.

"I hope I come back as well kid."I said getting up and making a makeshift bed on the floor I got up and turned off the desk lamp. I was glad that Jensen was happy up in my bed, and if what he said really was true it made sense in so many different ways.

From what I was gathering Apollo really was the bad guy, and my brother which made it even worse. He was the one who erased my memory, and caused me all this confusion, and I swear if it was all true I would kick his ass so hard he wouldn't know up from down.

I could feel myself slowly slipping away as sleep began to make my eye lids heavy. Another thing Alpha said suddenly popped into my mind right as I nearly drifted off to sleep and I quickly sat up.

_"Then the two of us stumbled upon a top secret plan called the by-half plan and that's when we started working against the Institute The Director got wind of our planning and 'trouble making' as she called it and boy was she ticked.."_

Why would they go to extremes like erasing our memory and sticking us in a cell if it wasn't for something important. Something very peculiar was going on inside the Institute, something that was not only bad, but worth getting rid of two of the team's best operatives.

It sounded more and more like the Institute was bad, and if that was the case, my whole world was about to be shaken and flipped upside-down.

**R&R**


	17. A Day At Work

**So I've only been getting like two reviews at most. It would be ice to get a couple more, that isn't too much to ask for right? **

** Hope you enjoy **

**-Mo **

Chapter 16: A Day at Work

"Get up 761! There's a break out in cell 57D!" I heard Cyrus yell from across the hall. I slowly stood and headed over to where he was and threw my magazine at his head.

"That might have been funny after the first few hundred times, but it's getting annoying."

Cyrus just laughed and continued to read the book that was open on his lap. I rolled my eyes and went back to sit at my post, of all the nut cases in the school I seemed to know the nuttiest. Sector four was the class D and C experiments were held, which was the majority of them, not including the ones being held in some crate inside the test labs. The cell block was really just one big giant hall way filled with cell after cell of contained experiments. On the right were the class D cells and to the left, the slightly better protected class C cells.

"So have you picked your name for the ceremony yet?" Cyrus asked peeking up from his book.

"I don't think so, I have some ideas but nothing for sure."

"Well you better hurry up, you'll be standing in front of a whole crowd of Erasers in less than three days."

Just then the metal doors near Cyrus slid open and two white coats stepped in, followed by an Eraser I didn't recognize. They talked with Cyrus for a bit, and then he pointed over toward me.

"761, would you be so kind as to open cell 23D?" the older one asked. He had a grey beard and dull grey eyes to match. It seemed that most old white coats had a dull look about them, to match their boring taste in cloths, and their interest in mad science.

I quickly stood and hurried over to Hailey's cell, I hoped above all else that the experiments they were about to do on here weren't too painful.

"I believe that you are the escort for number 15." He said in a mono tone that could put an Eraser on caffeine to sleep. Was there no end to this guys dullness, or was that just his entire life summed up into one word.

I walked inside the cell and scooped up Hailey who quickly awoke from her sleep. She looked up at me and smiled then lay her head back down. If only I could stop them from testing on her in the first place, but I would break my orders and get booted back down to a low level number with everyone else.

"Very good 761, it seems as if we got a mellow subject this time. It will make I quite easy for us to perform our tests." He said with a smile. Next to him the younger white coat looked anxiously up at the girl. H had that crazed look some of the White coats got when they are about to test stuff, it always disgusted me when they got those looks on their twisted faces.

"Sir, what exactly are you going to do with her?" I asked quietly.

"why do you care?" the younger one answered back. Behin d us the other eraser shut the cell door and proceeded to follow us out of the cell block. Cyrus just nodded our way and continued to read that book of his. I guess not all Erasers are as blood thirsty and stupid as I thought.

"Well I am an escort for her and I just thought it would be interesting to know what you're going to do with her." I said innocently.

"Would you listen to that, an experiment interested in other experiments. Who ever heard of that? What's next, you gonna pick up a lad coat and start helping up do the tests. Don't tell e you have a biology degree, or wait, I know a degree in chemistry!" The young one said in a taunting voice.

"Quiet Kevin, if someone wants' to know about all the good things we are doing here then we should eagerly inform them. Maybe I should replace you with her for the day and see how much you like that."

"But Mathias! She's an experiment, nothing but a lower life form, she probably doesn't even have the superior brain capacity of the average human." Kevin said in protest. I was really getting ready to knock this guy upside the head and show him just how brainless he is.

"You don't know that. For years now we have been trying to create a superior being that would eventually help us with the experiments, and not the other way around as so many have done. I say if she curious, then lets fill her curiosity. You never know where she might end up in the Institute."

Kevin quietly nodded his head and fell to the back of the group as we stopped in front of one of the largest labs in the school. The old white coat pulled a small card key out of his pocket and entered it into the door. I watched s the two metal doors slid open revealing a large lab with just about everything a mad scientist could possibly ask for. There were beakers and tubes and machines that were far to complicated for any one man to work. Also spread throughout the lab were holo computers and work benches where the white coats could test things without having to worry about putting themselves in harm's way of harsh chemicals.

"Tell me 761, have you ever heard of the Angel experiment?" he asked as I lay the girl down a large metal table. She looked up at me with fear in her eyes, and I had to look away as the Eraser strapped her down. He silently nodded to the young white coat who pulled out several tools and things that looked like they should be kept far away from the girl.

"No sir I haven't." I said quietly

"Well quite a few years back there were six experiments created with 2% avian DNA grafted into them before they were even born. They were quiet successful, the only problem was the six experiments had authority, and no matter how many times the School out in California tried to get them back, they weren't able to do that. And no they are trying to get rid of them. Well I've been granted the reassert, and now I'm going to carry on the Angel experiment here, on that girl right there."

Kevin just smiled and picked up a very sharp looking needle. The Eraser left the lab and Mathias began to hook up small probes to the little girls skin. I could smell Hailey's fear and heard her whimpered as she moved her head back and forth in panic.

"Are you sure you want to do the test so soon on the girl, I mean we just got her in, besides isn't she a little old, I mean the successful ones were born with the DNA already grafted into them." I said trying to stall.

"She'll be fine, besides its only a dumb subject, nothing big." Kevin said with a smile.

"Haven…what's g-going on…what's h-happening?" Hailey stammered.

The two looked up at me and I shrugged. I couldn't give myself away but I wasn't sure that I could just watch them perform tests on her either. I moved close to her and looked down at her, she looked like a caged animal being lowered into a pot of boiling oil.

"All right let's begin." Mathias said.

I began to panic inside and watched as they prepared the stuff for the test. I would have to sit through Hailey's pain and torcher, but I didn't want to make myself look like a rebel. I closed my eyes and stood still.

If I didn't act soon it would be too late

** R&R**


	18. Trouble in the Lab

**Warning: brief strong language**

Chapter 17: Trouble in The Lab

"AAAIIIIIIEEEE!" Hailey screamed as they continued the tests. I couldn't just stand around anymore and watch as they hurt and innocent young girl. I stood and went over to where they were doing the test.

"Enough Damn it! Your hurting the hell out of her!" I yelled

"Don't interfere 761! This test could prove unstable. Mathias said inserting yet another needle into her. I could already make out the wings on her back, they were all white with black tips and really big.

"Yeah 761! Let us have our own fun for a change." Kevin said with an evil sneer.

"No! It's all wrong!" I said

I rushed right into the center of where they were performing the tests. I threw myself in front of them and felt the sharp prick of a needle at my side. Damn those bastards were going far beyond cruel, I couldn't believe this is what they did to every single living creature in the building, and to make it worse, it was on children.

"Stop! Your making a big mistake 761! You'll ruin the experiment!"

I reached to unhook the semi-unconscious girl and felt an electric shock go up my spine, and nearly cause me to pass out.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" I cried out as I lifted the girl up in my arms. I felt several more pricks on back and turned to see Kevin holding an array of needles and syringes.

"Looks like I have two test subjects today!" he said in a crazed tone.

"You won't get away with this, I swear I'll rip out your heart if you come anywhere near the two of us." I spat.

"All experiments must be completed, and you're healthy enough to join your little friend."

I set the girl down on the cool linoleum floor and lunged at Kevin, pinning him to the ground as I went into full morph, he was just laughing like a mad man, and I wondered why they let people like him experiment on people.

"Damn bastard, you belong in a mental institution!" I said as he kicked me off of him. I landed with a hard _oof! _ On the floor and stood to face him. He was definitely stronger then he looked.  
"Come here little fox girl so I can teach you a lesson! All experiments must be put in their place as low life nothings." He charged at me and I felt his fist connect with my face as ii fell back against the wall.

"Shit." I spat. This guy had to have some form of genetic enhancements himself.

"You wanna play Kevin? Well here I am! Come and get me!" I taunted, he fell for it and grabbed one of his syringes. I braced myself for his impact and felt the needle at my side. I didn't matter though, I had him right where I wanted him. I grabbed both his arms and he looked up at me in surprise.

"Gotcha." I said with a smile and I threw him against several electrified wires, watching as a bright flash filled the room. I shielded my eyes and looked back up to see him standing up, a twisted smile on his demented face.

"That's very good little experiment, that's more of a rush than I've had in years." He said coming closer to me. Geese this guy was a heel of a lot stronger then I thought, not to mention seemingly unbeatable.

"Your pretty tough yourself." I said standing at the ready. I didn't know how I was going to stop this guy, I just knew that I had to somehow.

He came charging at me again and I held my ground, jumping out of the way at the last minute. He spun around quickly and caught me with a side kick to my chest. I countered him with a punch in the face and a chop to the shoulder, but he only grabbed my shirt and threw me against the nearest wall like some rag doll.

"Crap." I said, I jumped up and ducked as he tried to swing at me with a small cart. I swept my feet under his and watched as he tripped and fell back with the cart falling down on top of him.

I immediately jumped onto of him and began punching left and right hoping I would somehow knock this psycho out. He kicked me off of him and grabbed me again, looking into my eyes before jabbing my with yet another needle.

"I don't like it when things fight back. your just an animal, and you need to be taught your place in this lab, and at the Institute. In a cage!"

He carried me over to where the live wires were and held me right over them.

"And eye for an eye." He said and dropped me down into them. Instantly I felt this intense blinding white hot pain shoot through my body and I could see images of someone's life flash through my mind. I could ,my parents, Alpha, Jensen, and even Apollo standing in various images that flew past m eyes. So Apollo really was my Brother, I had saved Jensen from the other Erasers, and Alpha once was my best friend. I recognized all of them, even though my memory wasn't fully back, I had vital pieces that I so longed to get back. And there was one thing I was sure of, the school really was bad, Alpha and Jensen had been right all along. Apollo really was an ass hole, he was the one who took my memory away and made me the way I was. He locked me away for a year and nearly killed Jensen as he beat him up.

I stood from the pile of wires, and shakily made my way toward Kevin, who stood with a smug face. My body was shaking all over and I felt like I was about to hurl, but that wasn't going to stop me.

"I get it now." I said slowly.

"Very good Haven, now then if you don't mind we have _two _tests to continue now." I turned around to see Mathias holding a small back gun and I instantly sprang into action, I moved as fast as I could to the girl and scooped her up, then tried to make my way to the door.

My entire body felt like it was on fire, but years of training had taught me to ignore it all and continue on, no mercy, no weakness.

"I'd kick your ass if I wasn't trying to get out of here." I said as I tried to run to the door.

"I don't think so"

I heard a defining blast and felt a small pressure on my body. I felt myself grow dizzy and fell to the floor, the weight of the girl overwhelming me.

"I think you'll find when you wake up, something's a little different about you." Matthias said as my whole world blacked out.

**R&R**

** Okay so I was thinking, should I give Haven wings or not, please tell me **

** -Mo**


	19. Another AN

**Hi all! Mo here with another A/N,**

**Okay first things first I'm going to be out for the next two weeks, for summer camp and moving, which means absolutely no computer for the first week, and trying to get to my computer and getting it hooked up to the internet the second week. Usually I have to go through a mountain of boxes before I can find anything but I promise I'll try to be posting again around the 9th or 10th of July, hopefully we'll all have internet connection. For those of you who have moved please try to understand that I will do my best to get everything up and running again as soon as I can. Now I currently live in a nice country area with horses and rodeo the whole bit, and my folks are trying to drag me all the way to the big city and cram six of us into a very tiny house. Oh well. **

**second, I'm considering changing my pen name and nickname or whatever you call it, like I usually do around this time, but I'll let you all know about that later. Just be prepared if it does co me up.**

**Thanks for all you out there actually reading my things, and I promise to have another chapter posted Up the day I get back. **

**-Mo**


	20. Invisible!

** Yay for internet! I didn't realize that it would take this long to get our computers working again but it did and I'm sorry for the long wait, but the good news is that 1) I had my laptop all summer and have like a gazillion chapters to put up, and 2) I will be starting school out here in Fairfield very soon (we moved close to san fran cuz of my dad's job) which means that I'll be posting more and more as the year starts to settle down. So I guess that's two good things. Sorry it has taken this long to get everything up, ad for the slight miscalculation on when I was going got have everything up but I hope you all enjoy the story for now. I promise to have the next one up as soon as tomorrow and I should be posting every other day after that. Hope you enjoy this chapter (those of you who are still even bothering to read this, I don't blame you it did take forever for me to post **

** -Mo**

Chapter 18: Invisible

I woke with a start and quickly lay back down as I winced in pain. It felt like my whole body had been hit by a truck and left to cook on the black top for several days. I swear if I had the chance to get my fangs and paws on that Kevin guy, he would regret the day he was born.

I looked around the room and realized I was back in my own bed, in my own room near the other rookie bunkers. I wondered why they didn't lock me up for going against the institute, and for ruining an experiment. At least I had most of my memory back. True it was a little patchy here and there, but I had all the big chunks back at least.

There was a sudden hard knocking at the door and I slipped back deep under the covers, maybe whoever it was would go away if they didn't hear anything.

"Hey 761? You awake or do I need to kick your ass to get you to wake up?" I heard Apollo's gruff voice outside and I took in a deep breath.

"Come on in sir." I said as if nothing had changed as if I didn't remember anything at all, I couldn't give myself away, not before I made my escape.

I watched as the door swung open and in walked a very bright and cheery looking Apollo which made me even more suspicious. He was my brother, but still he couldn't be trusted not for a minute, after all he was the reason I lost my memory.

"How's your head? " he asked pointing to the big bloody bandage wrapped around it.

"Fine sir, still all jumbled though. I wish my mind would just come back!" I lied as convincingly as I could.

Apollo smiled and sat down on the bed next to me like some friend of mine, but he was far from that, Apollo was my enemy.

"aw don't sweat it, it'll be back in due time. Hey I heard about that little misshape in the lab." Apollo said

"What do you mean?" I asked, wanting to know what he knew before I said anything.

"You know the whole rouge experiment and how you got strapped down and she ejected you with the DNA and stuff, and grabbed the white coats gun. It was lucky though that you stopped her just in time."

I nodded my head in agreement, wondering why Kevin and Mathias had kept my little secret even after I ruined their lab and beat them up a little. It's a little too fishy for my liking.

"what DNA?" I asked Dreading what was coming next.

"well I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually, but if you want proof just look at all the little dots on your arms."

I slowly looked down at my arms and saw several red marks and scars that hadn't previously been there.

shit! Those bastards really did test on me! Damn I would kick their asses to kingdom come, it was bad enough that I could change into some were-fox but now I had to figure out what else they did to me.

I jumped out of bed and felt a wave of pain travel up my spine. I let out a small cry, but kept on walking till I came to a mirror, I inspected myself just to make sure I didn't have any other animal parts mixed in with my fox DNA.

"What did they do to me!" I said freaking out.

"Take a chill pill maggot, nothing is out of the ordinary as far as I can tell, but they said that the stuff did do something to you for sure. You did a good job. Keep it up and you might be leading right next to me." He said with a smile as he stood and began to walk out.

"By the way you'll get your memory back, just you watch and see. Oh and since the director was so pleased with your work, you get a few days off to heal natural no speed lab tests and healing." He said and shut the door behind him. I let out a small sigh of relief and slowly slipped out of bed again. At least he had fallen for my total BS, but still I had to find Hailey and get to the labs to find out what they did to me.

I painfully slipped one a tee shirt and my favorite jeans, ignoring my blood splattered black mission gear I had worn the other day. I slowly limped to the door feeling a mixture of soreness and fiery hot pain throughout my body. Imagine someone constantly beating you with a metal pole while simultaneously stabbing you with a knife and you're at my level of pain, but I have been taught to shrug it all off.

"Pain is an illusion." I whispered just like I did every time I was in a very painful training mission.

I made my way down the halls and corridors of the institute, occasionally leaning against the wall to catch my breath and relive my body of the constant pain for a minute or two. I slipped my card key into the small slot on the metal door to the main cell area, and watched as the door slid open revealing a busy Cyrus reading a thick novel.

"Hey Cyrus, How's number 15 doing?" I asked, Wincing as I moved into the hall, before the door closed behind me.

"You look like crap." He said

"Well gee aren't you observant, I feel like crap!" I said bitterly.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. 15 is fine she was passed out about an hour ago."

"Right well it's my job to make sure she's not dead."

"Yeah not to mention the fact your attached to it." He mumbled under his breath.

"Come again?"

"Never mind." He said picking his book back up. I hadn't realized how carless I had been.

"Hey 761, watch out for spies and what not. You never know where they may hide, waiting to catch you at the right moment." Cyrus said absentmindedly as I slipped my card key in the lock on her door wondering what he was talking about. I watched as It slid open. The cell was completely empty and I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, something wasn't right.

I quietly stepped into the cell looking around for any sigh of life.

"Hey 15!" I said as Cyrus's words echoed in my head. Something didn't seem right so I automatically switched back to the good little mutant that I was supposed to be. Usually the Erasers beat up the experiments or find some way to cause them pain, especially if that experiment caused them pain.

"Hey 151 we have some unsettled business to attended to. As I see it you hurt me pretty bad so I'm here to return the favor!" I called out.

"Gosh runt, you don't need to yell." Startled I froze in place as an all too familiar voice called out from the shadows.

How I had missed Apollo being right behind the door was beyond me but It sent chills up my spine, I usually could tell when he was a hallway away.

"Looks like your power finally kicked in." h said and I could almost see the snicker on his face as I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" I said cautiously.

"Well look at yourself." He said and that's exactly what I did, only I didn't see anything.

I looked again a little freaked out, bust still nothing showed up. I rubbed my eyes and pinched my already hurting body causing me to wince in pain. I reached out and touched my leg, following it up to my stomach and face.

"Wha…what's happening!" I yelled but I already knew. I was invisible.

The only problem was, I didn't know how to come back.

** So how was it? Good bad? Please tell me, I would really like to know! Reviews really get me going and writing a lot faster **

** Oh and watch out for flying exploding objects in the sky, say for instance a flaming shoe. Don't ask **

** R&R **

** -Mo**


	21. Caught!

"This can't be happening!" I cried out I tried making myself visible again but to no avail. Damn, why did everything have to happen to me, it was as if life hated me! Well if that was the case I'll just hate life right back!

"Take a chill pill 761." He said and that's exactly what I did I relaxed myself feeling my entire body rid itself of the adrenalin that had once pumped through my veins. Little by little I saw myself returning to normal, and Apollo gave a weak smile, an almost sincere one.

"You did it runt, you got yourself all visible again. You don't know how lucky you are, if only I had the kind of power and stuff that you have." He said drifting off into another world.

"Well at least you don't have to go through all this crap. You at least semi-normal, besides the fact you have lupine DNA grafted inside of you." Apollo's face fell and I kind of felt bad for him, I mean he was the only family I have. A very twisted psychotic family, but hey we aren't normal to start out with.

"Get back to work you ungrateful maggot." He mutter and strode out the door. I was glad he didn't have any powers, who knew what would happen if they really did give a psycho path like him power like that.

"Hey Apollo!" I called out. "Why were you in here, and where 15!" I called out to him as he walked down the hall.

H stopped in the door way and looked back at me, his wavy blonde hair slightly shifting to one side, I guess we really were siblings considering we had the same hair, and eyes and…

"She's in the lab taking a snooze in one of those dog crates. I was sent down here after a tip from one of the Erasers working as an escort. He said that you were getting a little soft with this experiment, I guess he was just tripping."

I let out a sigh of relief, Cyrus had saved my butt by warning me. I looked up at Apollo and shrugged.

"I guess he was. Well I'm going to find 15." I said as he slipped out of the containment area and walked down the hall, I waited till I heard the reassuring slam of the metal door before I poked my head outside the cell, and slowly made my way toward Cyrus.

"Thanks." I said quietly.

"Don't mention it kid." He said not even looking up from his magazine.

"So why did you warn me, what was the point, I was the one who got you booted here in the first place, I was the one who kicked your ass while trying to escape, and almost nearly killed you. Why help me at all. Why not get even and let me be caught?"

Cyrus put down his magazine and took in a deep breath.

"I don't know why I did it either kid. Your right I did have half a mind to get you caught and shut away, but then I guess It's because I have just a little more human in me then animal." He smiled up at me with a sad smile.

"So they didn't graft as much DNA in you as they did all the others?" I asked. Cyrus shook his head.

"Nope and I'm glad for that, besides, doc says he has something planned to keep us alive and he wants you as well." He said lifting his magazine back up.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"I'll let doc tell ya, but Apollo doesn't know yet and I suppose that he will just have to find out the hard way, even if he is your brother." He said in a sad tone.

"what do you mean! How do you know? Who told you?" I asked but he remained silent .

I slipped my card into the lock and watched as it slid open. I stepped out and looked back one more time.

"Haven, it's good to know you have your memory back, please don't slip up and take me with you when you do leave." He said in a hushed tone and looked down at his magazine. I was ready to spin around and grab him by the collar to shake the information out of him, but the solid metal door closed in front of me and I turned to head toward the lab.

I knew now that I couldn't trust Cyrus at all, he knew too much, but he did save my life. If he thought that was all it took to gain my trust then he had something coming. Still questions surged through my mind and I was ready to explode when I got to the main door to the large lab. I opened the door and stepped inside. The white coat Mathias stood at a table fiddling with several beakers of different colored chemicals. There were thin fuzzy looking white strips in one of the beakers that he held up to the light. I morphed and was about to grab him when he spoke.

"You know, DNA is a peculiar thing, no matter how much we _think _we know, new stuff is always suffusing, much like life itself. Am I correct 761, or should I call you Haven?"

"Cut he fortune cookie crap! Where's 15?" I asked even though I wanted to hang him, even though I still had a million and one questions I had to make sure Hailey was okay.

"Over there in the crate." He said pointing. He didn't even look back at me, just kept messing with that stupid beaker of his.

I quickly hurried over to where the crate was and undid the lock. Hailey sat huddled in a small corner shaking. Her fear hung in the air and was so thick my animal instincts made me want to attack, but I held back and poked my head in.

"H-haven…you came back." She said weakly.

"Of course I wasn't about to let you just sit here." I said

"My guardian angel. They said you were dead, the big hairy guys… but I knew you weren't… guardian angels never die after all… they are from heaven." Hailey took a deep breath and slowly made her way to the edge of the cage. She fell into my arms and I had to hold her up just to keep her from fainting.

"I'm no angle, but tell me what did they do to you?" I asked

Slowly Hailey spread two wide wings out and moved them around before wincing in pain and pulling them back in against her body, they were nearly unnoticeable tucked in. they were all white except for the black the marked the tips of her primary's.

"are you going to leave again?" She breathed. I shook my head.

"Nope I'm here for good, and I'm going to help you as much as I can." I said sincerely setting her against the outside wall of the crate. I stood, fueled by my seething anger.

"Damn bastards what the hell did you do to her! she's just a freaking kid!" I said angrily. Heart began to pound against my chest as adrenalin flooded my veins. I nearly collapsed as a wave of pain shot through my body. I doubled over in pain and nearly sank to the floor.

"Easy Haven, I don't want t you to pass out before we have the chance to talk. There are some very important things I need to tell you. I will answer all your questions I due time, but please just listen for now." Mathias said and I looked up at him.

For once I was quiet and calm.

I waited for him to talk and sat wide eyed as he did.

**R&R**


	22. You didn't just say that Did You?

** Sorry I took so long to get this out my dad's being really controlling with the internet and ever since we moved back with him we haven't exactly gotten along. Oh well, I just started school on Monday and I wish that summer would go on a little longer! I don't like school and it's hard for me to focus but it isn't all that bad, today we freshman Friday p (no offence to all you freshies) and I'll got to can a fresh men and me and my group (just met them after moving here) surrounded a group of the tiniest kinds and just stared at them until they ran away it was so funny! No to mention the fact that I fell down the stars and nearly strained my ankle. For those of you who don't know 1) I am a big prankster and 2) I'm very clumsy. Next week I start water polo for real. Hope you all have a good year this year! **

**-Mo**

**Warning: brief and strong language**

Chapter 20: You Didn't Just Say That Did You?

"Here's the short version. All of the experiments are being terminated one by one. Every Eraser you see, every test and experiment is going to be permanently retired." Mathias said solemnly.

"Well isn't that just nice, your calling it retirement now. How's this, 'honey I'm sorry to say rover retired today' or 'the thief retired an entire family' or even 'my grandma retired peacefully in her sleep almost a year ago' what sort of sick game are you playing?" I said bitterly, I was still angry about Hailey.

"Fine have It your way, the Institutes and Schools around the world are killing off their recombinant experiments." I winced at his harsh words but remained silent as I listened. "Now I'm not about to let all my hard work go down the drain just because of some incompetent by-half plan that the head director has for the world."

A spark of remembrance lit up my brain as I remembered going through the old files hidden deep underground in the institute, they were planning to kill off more than half the earths poppulation and that's why Alpha and I had gone against them, to try and foil their plans. Of course that was before I had my memory erased.

"That's why I'm keeping you alive that's why I didn't tell of your disloyalty to the School, I guess in all honesty I am just as disloyal as you are Haven. I have grafted chameleon DNA into your body allowing you to change the color of your skin and blend in with your surroundings, though I am still unsure of the side affects. I did that to you so you would be able o help number 15 escape without being caught. That will help you . I know you can survive out there, and that's why I am trusting you with her and all my information. I also want you to do anything you can to stop these fools from doing something we all will regret when it is all said and done . I have arranged for you to leave right after the promotion ceremony tomorrow after noon. That's when the director plans to move in on everyone, while the reception goes on in the main training gym, as matter-a-fact she's starting the extermination with some un-important experiments tonight." He said .

All I could do was stare at him and shake my head, without him I would have been one of those helpless saps in the reception getting pumped with lead, or poisoned or maybe suffocated to death, who knew.

"So I guess you're not half bad doc." I said slowly. "But it still gives you no right to do what you did to a seven year old girl!"

"True but how else was I supposed to save my research I couldn't just hand you the papers besides, she'll thank me later." Mathias said.

"Whatever, it still gives you no right." I said clenching my firsts. No matter how much this guy was helping us, it didn't make anything he did right, besides I won't even sure if I could trust him.

"Be ready tomorrow, when everything is said and done in the ceremony there will be two large back packs with enough supplies and passports to get you were you need to go."

"And where would that be?" I asked

"Well I would like you too meet up with six other recombinant experiments who are currently traveling into the USA. They are working against Itex and everyone and they should be able to aide you on your journey, but in case that doesn't work out I would like you to travel to Germany by mid-summer, that's where the Director will be for the day of the By-Half plan. If you're going to stop them I suggest that you go to the heart of their operation." He said and I nodded, buying into his story even though I had this funny feeling inside me that I shouldn't be trusting him at all.

"Fine, I'll be ready tomorrow, but there are a few others I want to take with me." I slowly stood wincing in pain as I felt my reopened wounds throb with pain.

"you can't risk taking to many on the trip. I don't want you to get caught." He protested.

"Keep your trousers on, I'm not inviting the whole building." I said. I scooped up Hailey in my arms and carried her toward the door.

"We'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Wait you can't just take her out of here like that she needs to be monitored to make sure that everything is okay with her!"

"I'll let you know if anything happens." I said trying to get him off my case.

"Fine just be careful, and don't ruin anything before tomorrow night, everything is riding on you." With that the metal door to the lab slid open and I stepped out right as the white coat Kevin slipped in, he gave me a suspicious eye then turned and walked toward Matthias.

"I know what you're up to your no good traitor! You son…" the door slammed shut and I walked down the hallway hopping Mathias would be okay, even if he was one of them, even if I couldn't trust him.

I walked back to my room, holding back a squeal of pain as the extra weight put a train on my already bleeding wounds. I set Hailey on the bed and rewrapped my wounds as she drifted quietly off to sleep, usually no one came into the room during the day so I was pretty sure she would be okay, but just in case I would lock the door behind me.

I quickly changed into non-blood soaked clothes and slipped out of the room, using my stealth and fox powers to keep quiet. I soundlessly slipped down the hallway, heading straight for Sector five, it had been to long since I first talked too Alpha and I wanted to tell her all about what had happened, including the fact that I had gotten back my memory, or at least most of it.

"So what are you going to wear to the ceremony tomorrow?" a guard asked as I hid behind a corner near the protected door of Sector 5.

"I don't know, probably my white collared shirt, maybe a tie. How 'bout you Thaddeus?" he asked. You could totally tell these two were bored to tears.

"Eh… probably my captains uniform." He grumbled "I hate being captain of a low rank guarding unit, I mean they could at least promote me to a Special Ops officer or something. I mean it's nice guarding Sector five for a change instead of that crap hole cell block we always get assigned too."

I tuned out and slipped the small Sector 5 card key Cyrus had given to me. Now that I thought about him I wondered if he knew I was visiting Alpha as well.

"Please don't fail me now invisibility." I whispered as I got the adrenalin pumping in my veins. I closed my eyes and felt my body tense up as I morphed and tried to go invisible.

When I opened my eyes I couldn't see anything but air in front of me. It had worked I had gone invisible! Let's see those two guards catch me now! I quietly crept to their side and leaned over Thaddeus's back.

"You a lazy ass Thaddeus." I wisped and he looked over at the other guard.

"What did you call me Darius?" he yelled standing up. I quietly slipped to Darius's side and whispered into his ear as well.

"You're a freaking momma's boy you piece of crap." I whispered and he stood up as well.

"I'll show you a momma's boy you son of a…" Thaddeus slammed his body on to p of Darius and the two began to fight with each other.

"You hit like a freaking girl!" one of them yelled. The two rolled around on the floor and I quietly slipped my card key into the lock and slid into the two metal doors. I slipped the card key into the opposite receiver and smiled as the two doors slid shut, if only the two weren't as pea brained as most stupid Erasers were.

If only.

I slipped into Alpha's cell undetected while the two guards fought outside the door.

**R&R**


End file.
